Uncharted Waters
by misslorraine
Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.
1. Chapter 1 Happy New Year

AN: ok this is my first story. If you don't like it keep that to yourself. NO FLAMES. But I hope you do like it.

Special thanks to james, my editor!

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon or any of the Characters. Good day.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

UNCHARTED WATERS

CHAPTER ONE – HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

A couple hours before New Years – Party

'Ugh,' she thought, 'I can't believe I agreed to come to this stupid party.'

Serena Tsukino was aimlessly wondering around the New Years party. She didn't know why, but she had agreed to accompany her parents to this party which was being thrown by her fathers' co-worker. Her parents needed a designated driver. So she was stuck at this party all night.

"Great," she sighed. 'I get the pleasure of hanging around a bunch of old farts for the night,' Serena giggled at her thought.

It wasn't as if she was the youngest one there, but she was close. Being only 17, most people at the party were either her parents age or children. Serena was looking around the house, it was a very nice house. Wood floors, granite counter tops, nice fluffy carpets in the bed rooms, oriental rugs in the living rooms; there were two, and beautiful furniture all around. The furniture in the main living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen and where Serena was currently standing, had a big wrap around black leather couch along with two black leather Manhattan chairs on the left side of the room. There were three little dark brown round end tables scattered between the couch and chairs. In front of the couch there was a dark brown Mezzo Oval Cocktail table.

Serena looked around and saw the chairs were open. She weaved through the people, making sure to smile and nod at the drunken fools, as she made her way to the chair on the right. She set her purse and water on the table on her right and she lay her jacket on the left chair. Crossing her legs as women do, she propped her right elbow up on the chair arm and looked at the 60 inch television which was broadcasting the party in the Big Apple.

A familiar sound began to ring in her ears as Serena realized her phone was going off. She reached for her purse and took out her phone.

"New Text Message," it read.

Serena opened it to find Raye had sent her a message.

"Whaddup hun? How's the party? We miss yooooooou, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Serena read it and cracked a smile.

Across the room a tall, dark haired, well built man leaned against the wall. His short, midnight black hair, just barely fell over his dark sapphire blue eyes. He had been watching the sexy blonde girl for a few minutes now.

He had been walking towards the kitchen when he noticed a head of sunshine blonde hair. Her hair looked as if it could reach the ground and was put in a weird hair style he had never seen before. It reminded him of meatballs. 'I bet its soft though,' he smirked. Her face was flawless. Skin so perfect, he wouldn't be surprised if it was porcelain. She was wearing a gray shirt with an off white sweater that buttoned just once about an inch under her bust, gray dress pants, and black high heeled boots. Even through her two layers of shirts he could tell her breasts were not small. Not huge, just right. He smiled.

Darien pushed off against the wall, he figured it was time to introduce himself. Walking over to stand in front of her, he waited until she looked up.

Serena had just finished typing her reply to Raye, "Gah, this sucks ass! I shoulda never agreed to this. Now I'm stuck here for least another 2 HOURS. Happy New Years, hugs and kisses to you and the girls. See ya'll tmr!" when she noticed a shadow over her. She pushed Send as she looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen.

'Oh my God,' she thought. He had jet black hair, the most perfect face which held eyes that were as dark as the bottom of the blue sea. She could definitely drown in her drool if she kept staring into them. However, her eyes slid over his broad shoulders and chest to his taut stomach. Seeing how his black shirt clung to his muscles, she didn't second guess that he was in excellent shape. Her eyes fell to his narrowed hips, down to his thighs, not that she could tell much as he was wearing dark gray pants, and lastly his black New Port shoes.

Darien smirked as he saw her eyes raking over his body like he was the daily special on the menu. Serena looked up and saw Darien staring at her with a smug look on his face. She blushed. Serena cleared her throat and slightly raised her eye brows.

"Um.. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I don't know, can you?" he retorted.

"Huh?" Serena couldn't help but giggle.

Darien smiled and held his hand out, "I'm Darien… Shields. And you are?"

"Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you," she shook his hand lightly but he kept hold.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'll bet," Serena muttered under her breath, still trying to get her hand released.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Nothing," she blushed.

"Mind if I sit?" he pointed to the chair next to her and gave his award winning smile that made women weak at the knees.

Serena could only nod in response. She finally slipped her hand out of his and immediately missed the warmth of it. She blushed and reprimanded herself for such foolishness as she grabbed her jacket so he could sit.

"Are you having fun?" Darien turned his body slightly to face her.

"Not really, are you?" Serena put her elbow back on the arm chair and supported her head with her hand.

"I am now," he gave her a small smile.

She blushed, "So do you work with the guy that is throwing the party.. what's his name aga-"

"Andrew," he supplied.

"Yeah that's the guy. I'm so bad with names."

"Yes I work with him. Actually we are best friends."

"Well, isn't that cute," Serena said with a giggle.

"Cute?" Darien raised and eye brow. "That makes us sound gay," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"How do I know you're not?" she tried to hide her smile.

Darien choked on his drink. "Excuse me?" Him? Gay? He was the number one play boy. Women were always throwing themselves at him. Never had anyone questioned that he had a way with women. He was always in control. And this girl actually thinks… Darien looked into her sky blue eyes and saw them filled with amusement. A small smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, how cute."

She smiled then. "I was only teasing, don't get your panties up in a bunch," she took the top off her water and drank while keeping his stare. A smile in her eyes.

Darien leaned forward and spoke in hush tones, "I'd like to get your panties up in a bunch and tease you."

Serena's eyes widened as she choked and started coughing. She grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth. She could feel dozens of eyes watching her choke to embarrassment. Darien lightly patted her back.

"There, there. No need to chug the entire bottle," he said with amusement in his voice.

She turned to him as her coughing subsided, "I'm okay," she told the room. People smiled and nodded at her then went back to their nonsense conversations. Serena saw laughter in Darien's eyes and hers narrowed.

"So do you go to school or work?" he asked, picking up the conversation.

"I go to school. What about you?" Serena decided to brush off the last few minutes.

"I work, with Andrew…"

"Oh, right sorry."

"..and I go to medical school."

"You want to be a doctor?"

"That's the plan," he took a sip of his drink. "So if you're-

"DARIEN dear! There you are. Andrew said you were here. I've been looking everywhere for you." A tall woman with long fiery red hair stood in front of Darien. She had a very tight and short red dress on that hid nothing of her voluptuous figure. Darien scowled slightly as the woman bent down to give him a hug; and in doing so, giving him a full view of her large breasts. She didn't seem notice his scowl, but Serena did and arched an eye brow at him.

Darien stood up and brushed the woman's arms off his shoulders. He turned slightly to Serena and saw her smile. "Beryl. I didn't know you would be here," he cut out.

"Oh don't be silly dear, we have the same friends so of course I would be here," Beryl claimed.

"But this is more of a work party."

"Oh Darien, it's a New Years party."

Darien grunted as he noticed Serena watching the exchange going on between the two.

"Darien let's dance," Beryl tugged on his arm.

"No," he turned to Serena, "Excuse me for my rudeness Serena.." Serena raised her eye brows in question. "..Serena this is Beryl Black, Beryl this is Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you," Serena offered her hand.

Beryl simply nodded her way, never taking her eyes off her prey, Darien. Darien frowned.

"Okay then," Serena smiled.

"Come on Darien," Beryl tried again.

He sighed as he pulled away from Beryl and sat back down. "No thanks Beryl. I'm in the middle of a conversation with Serena. You go, I'll find you later."

"Fine. I can see how exciting your conversation is- HA, you'll be looking for me in no time; for some _real_ fun, the way you like it," Beryl spat out before she turned away and walked off with her exaggerated hip sway.

Serena cleared her throat. "You can go.. um.. 'dance' if you want you know," she smirked.

"No, I'm more than content here," Darien smiled as he began to relax again. He didn't notice how tense he got when Beryl had popped up. With Serena he was so at ease, so relaxed. 'Weird,' he thought.

"So Beryl, she's your… ex?"

"Well, not exactly my ex girlfriend," he paused and looked at Serena's knowing gaze, "..uh yeah she's something like that."

"I see, you aren't together anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so interested?" he said with a smug look on his face.

'What a cocky ass,' she thought. Even if he did have a nice ass. She got a glimpse when he had stood up. Serena blinked and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not! I was being polite."

"Being polite by being nosey?" he asked calmly.

Serena's temper flared. "Fine, nevermind! Geez!" she started picking up her things.

Darien's hand came to rest on Serena's knee which caused her to cease what she was doing and look at him. She could easily feel the warmth of his hand through her pants.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Because you're being a pompous ass. It was just a question."

Darien smiled at her honesty. Why was he so drawn to this girl? He didn't even notice his hand going to her knee until it was already there. "I'm sorry, you're right. Beryl and I wouldn't have worked because I was never really interested in her."

"Oh…"

"You can ask more questions if you'd like."

Serena and Darien talked about their exs (Darien had plenty while Serena just had a couple), their friends, and what they like to do. They didn't notice the time fly by until the party started the count down.

"10, 9, 8.."

"Oh my I didn't realize how late it was," Serena looked back at the partiers then back at Darien.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

Serena smiled and was about to say Happy New Year, but she was cut off by a pair of lips lightly on hers. 'Lips, Darien's lips.' Serena's wide eyes fluttered closed. Then just as quick as it came, it ended. Serena sat there for a few seconds, faced flushed. "Wha-," she began but heard her name being called.

"Serena. Serena come on it's time to go," that was Serena's father.

"Um I got to go," she grabbed her things and started off. She stopped, turned and smiled at Darien. "It was nice meeting you Darien."

"The pleasure was all mine," Darien smiled. He watched as she rushed off. Did he just kiss her? Her lips were so soft. Once again his body had moved on its own accord. He didn't know he was going to kiss her until his lips were on her soft pink ones. He could tell she was surprised as he had seen the play of different emotions on her face. Well so was he! But he was glad he had done it. Even if it was short, what a kiss!

Serena met her parents at the door. "Okay let's go," she said as they all went to her car. All the way home and all through the night she couldn't stop thinking about Darien.

'Oh he was handsome! I can't wait to tell the girls. And that kiss! I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I doubt it,' were her last thoughts before she fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Will Serena and Darien meet again?

R/R. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Very soon. I want to finish this story before classes start again. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

AN: yay chapter 2! I hope you like it!

No flames. My First story

James didn't get to edit this. I wanted to get it out to you ASAP. But im sure if he finds mistakes when he reads it, he'll make me correct them.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

Chapter 2 – Surprise

* * *

January 7 – Tsukino House

Serena turned over and opened one eye. Her alarm read 6:45AM.

"SHIT!" she hopped off her bed and ran to her bathroom. 'I must have pushed the 30 minute snooze button again! Damn, I really got to stop doing that,' she thought as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Just as she was finishing up in the bathroom, Serena heard her mom call out to her,

"SERENA! Aren't you done getting ready yet? You're going to be late for school."

"Just give me a minute Mama" Serena cried out as she rushed from her bathroom back to her bed room. She threw off her pajamas and pulled on her favorite light blue jeans with a pick halter top and a white zip up hoodie with the words "Captain Bunny" on the back and "Lynnwood High Swim Team" across her chest. She skipped to her dresser as she put her hair up in her infamous buns. Quickly, she applied a very light layer of make-up on her face. 'HA- layer,' she thought. It really couldn't be considered a layer since it was just a tad of light blue eye shadow and pink sparkle lip gloss.

Serena grabbed her back pack and gym bag then fled for the stairs. She already had her sliver earrings hooked in by the time she got to the bottom. Her mother, Ilene Tsukino, was standing there with a chocolate muffin in one hand and Serena's keys in her other. Serena took in her mother's appearance and smiled. Her mother. Such a kind hearted woman. Standing at 5'9, she was taller than her daughter's 5'7, but she was almost as thin. However, after having two kids it's a wonder how she pretty much kept her figure. Serena smiled at her mom. She had hair so dark it almost looked blue when the sun hit it. Her brown eyes always so knowing. 'Too knowing,' Serena thought. Her mother could always tell when something wrong with her.

"Are you ready dear?" Ilene said, interrupting Serena's thoughts.

"Yes Mama, thank you for the muffin. My fave!" Serena took her keys and muffin as Ilene kissed her on the cheek.

"I know it is," Ilene smiled, "Now go, it is already 7:05, hurry or you'll be late… again"

"Okay Mama, I'm going. Have a good day," Serena raced to her car, shoved everything in, turned on the car, and was down the road in 20 seconds flat. Her black Honda Civic may be small, but it could move.

* * *

Lynnwood High School 7:33a.m.

Serena arrived at school with four minutes until the late bell. She wasted two minutes trying to find a parking spot. 'Too many damn people drive to school,' she thought as she finally pulled into an empty space. She jumped out of her car with her back pack, purse, gym bag, and half eaten muffin; locked her doors and made her way to the main doors. As Serena reached and opened her locker, she heard someone yell for her.

"Serena, hurry your lazy ass up! You pushed the snooze again didn't you? I knew I should have called you this morning. I-"

"Okay Raye I got it, but if you keep biting my ass off you'll be late for class too, then you'll have to yell at yourself," Serena bit out as she effectively cut off her best friend's rants. It was way too early for her to deal with Raye's 'know-it-all-so-I-shove-it-in-your-face' attitude. She turned from her locker just in time to see Raye's temper flair. Raye had raven black hair that flowed just past the end of her back. She was about 5'8 with a slender body that had curves in all the right places. Today she wore blue jeans, a dark red zipper hoodie with a red cut off shirt underneath. As always, her shoes were red. If people didn't know red was Raye's signature color, they were idiots.

'Great,' she thought. "Raye sorry hun, just a bad morning I guess. Didn't sleep well," Serena sighed as she ran towards Raye and the stepped inside the classroom just as the bell went off.

"Oh, dreaming about your lover boy again?" Raye asked; her and Serena making their way to their seats in the front corner of the class.

"NO!" she snapped. Ever since she had told her friends about Darien, they had not let off on the "lover boy" remarks. 'They think they are so damn clever,' Serena thought, slightly annoyed. She sighed and fell into her seat.

Serena had failed to notice anything different about the figure writing on the white board in the front of the class when she had walked in. However, now that she was seated she could plainly see there was a huge difference. It was a man, first off, wearing khaki slacks and what appeared to be a white button up shirt. The sleeves were long, but he had them rolled up past his forearms. She leaned towards Raye and whispered,

"Raye, where's Ms. Haruna?"

"She quit," the raven haired girl replied.

"What?" Serena squeaked out, "When?"

"Well, apparently during winter vacation Meatball Head, geez use your brain," Raye scolded.

"Why did she quit? I thought she loved teaching," Serena asked quietly.

"She-,"

"Alright class," the deep booming voice cut off Raye. "Let's begin."

He didn't turn around, but there was something in his voice that caused Serena to get nervous. 'I've heard that voice before,' she pondered. As if her brain couldn't place the voice fast enough, the answer was supplied to her. On the board she saw the teacher, or whatever the hell he was, had written his name on the board. "Mr. Darien Shields." She read it just before he turned around and confirmed her fear and fantasy. 'What fantasy? What the hell, he's my teacher now. My teacher. Ugh,' Serena made a face. 'What is he doing here?!'

Darien hadn't seen her come in, but he had heard her voice in the hall arguing with another student. Of course, he thought he was having hallucinations. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the girl he met at the party, Serena Tsukino. Darien didn't know what it was about her. She just had a presence that captivated him. Which was weird since he never gave any attention to women unless he suspected they were going to open for him. Crude, but true. He was just good with women, not to mention his looks had every woman at his door. Literally, sometimes at 2 and 3 in the morning. But Serena was different. Their conversation, her confidence, her quick witty remarks, her voice held him.

Now don't get him wrong, she may have had a captivating presence, but she also had a great body from what he could tell. He had dreams, night and day, about her. What she would smell like. What she would feel and sound like under him. Her skin looked as if it felt like silk and tasted like-

Darien shook his head to clear his thoughts. As he wrote his name on the board he could hear the students whispering. Obviously surprised that a man was standing in front of their class instead of their female teacher. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be here. He had gotten a call at 6 this morning from the principle, Kenneth Gale, pleading with him to take over the English classes Ms. Haruna left behind. Since Ken was one of Darien's best friends, he couldn't refuse; really he tired.

After he wrote his name, Darien began to speak in his stern voice and turned to face the class. As his eyes skimmed the students' heads his gaze was drawn to a familiar head with blonde hair that sported two meatball like buns on top. It _was_ Serena, but how? How could she had been this young and still attend Andrew's party? And he had kissed her for Gods sake! 'Oh, hell,' he thought. Darien could see the shock and confusion all over her cute face. Wait, cute? 'Damnit stop it,' he told himself. Lucky for him, he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve so he was able to keep his cool and look professional.

As if he was reading her mind, "My name is Darien Shields, you can call me Mr. Shields. I am going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year," Darien could hear the guys groan and the girls sigh in wishful thinking. Well all the girls except for one. He gave her a quick glance. Serena was staring at him with angry eyes. As if he had lied to her or something. It wasn't his fault, she wasn't even suppose to be in high school. High fucking school!

Darien called roll before beginning, "Alright, let's start our lesson," he continued.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This was not good. Her face had paled as she sat staring blankly at her book. Raye got worried when she saw her unusually pale skin.

"Sere, you okay?" she whispered. Serena didn't answer. "Serena!"

"Huh?" she turned to her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Wha.. Nothing," Serena rubbed her face with both hands, hoping she was just seeing things. She looked back at Darien continuing with his boring lecture. She looked back at Raye. "Nothing. I'll tell you at lunch. Make sure the girls are there."

Raye nodded. They both went back to listening to their new teacher. Darien could feel a set of eyes burning holes into him. Every time he glanced at her, she was staring at him.

Finally class ended and Serena was quick to pack up her stuff in hopes of bolting out the door. Unfortunately, Darien was faster.

"Excuse me, you're Ms. Tsukino right?" he had come up behind her.

Serena arched her brow in disbelief. "Yeah," she said as she watched all the other students leave, except for Raye, who was standing by the door staring at them with questioning eyes.

"Good I caught you. Ms. Haruna left a note for the new teacher to get your help," he proceeded.

"No she didn't. Now what do you want _Darien_?" she put emphasis on the familiarity.

Darien walked back to the front desk and opened the side drawer. He noticed a girl staring back from Serena to himself. Pulling the paper out, he turned towards the door, "Ms. Hino is it?"

"Yes, Mr. Shields," Raye replied staring straight into his eyes.

Damn, what was up with teenage girls today? "Did you want to ask me a question?

Raye nodded her head no, then looked at Serena.

"Very well, then you may wait in the hall for Ms. Tsukino," he walked towards the door as Raye stepped out and shut the door behind her. Darien turned around to see Serena sitting on one of the front desks in the middle of the room. He walked to her and handed her the note.

Serena read it then gave it back.

"So are you going to help me with the class until I get settled?" he asked.

Yes, surprisingly, Serena was smart. After she got to high school, she pulled her act together. She was now a 4.0 student along with one of her other best friends, Ami Mizuno.

"What are you doing here?" she asked abruptly.

"Me? What are you doing here? You never said you were in high school," he pointed out.

"You never asked. You said you worked at the technology place with Andrew and my father!" she shot back.

"Your father?" now he was getting confused.

"What do you think I was doing at that party? You think I enjoy the company of drunken old farts?"

Darien bit back a laugh. "You went to a New Years party with your father?"

"I went as a designated driver. Didn't you notice I was drinking water? Gosh you would think as a teacher you'd have more brains."

"It isn't that I don't have brains," he took a step towards her to close the gap. "It's that I'm trying to sort through your lies."

Serena's eye brows shot up. "I didn't lie!" she was getting passed annoyed. 'How dare he call me a liar!'

"Well, you sure didn't tell the whole truth."

"Look, I told you the truth. It isn't my fault that you're too much of a dumbass to ask proper questions and just assume things," Serena hopped off the desk and slid past him towards the door.

Darien grabbed her forearm to still her. "You can't talk to a teacher that way!" he snapped.

Darien was holding her too tightly which caused her temper to flair. She didn't even know why they were fighting. Things just got out of hand, but now she was mad. Why _was_ she so mad?

'Because now that he's your teacher nothing can happen,' Serena hated her conscience. It was always popping up at the most unwanted times. 'Who says I can't have him? He's just a temp… And I'll be 18 soon enough. Besides, he did _kiss_ me,' her eyes narrowed,

"And a you can not be kissing a student!" she said a little too loudly for Darien's liking. Serena yanked her arm away from his grip, flung the door open, and yelled, "MOVE," to the crowd of students huddling in front of the door.

The crowd parted as Serena made her wait out. The students of the next class filed in with confused looks on their faces. They had never seen Serena that mad. She was always perky and cheerful. They spotted the new teacher and began to whisper how he could have pissed her off.

Darien stood at the door staring into the hall, with clenched fits. He was frustrated. Darien didn't even know what she was THAT angry about. Yeah, he had called her a liar, but she wouldn't get that mad, would she? He hated not knowing.

He began to relax his hands. Darien was going to find out. Oh yes, he was. He smirked as he walked back to the front of the class.

* * *

AN: Okay well, that's chapter 2! May not have been all that exciting, but don't worry because all the fun stuff starts in chapter 3!

R/R

What does Serena have planned? Will Darien keep his cool?

I hope to get chapter 3 up by tomorrow night BUT i'm not sure. I have to attend a party tonight and I have a feeling chapter 3 will be long. So just hang in there. It's coming. Have a safe New Year!


	3. Chapter 3 The Idea

AN: hey! Its 2009!!!!! crazy. I hope you all enjoyed your new year..? yay chapter 3! and it's longer than the other two. I hope you like it!

SORRY ABOUT TAKING AND PUTTING BACK CHAPTERS, im still trying to figure this out!

No flames. My First story

thanks, to my editor, james!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 3 – The Idea**

* * *

January 7 Lynnwood High School - Lunch

Serena walked into the cafeteria with her purse in hand. She scanned the large room filled with students shuffling around the long rectangular tables. She had decided to have some pizza today. Cheese pizza was just what she needed to brighten her day. As she walked to that specific line, she spotted her friends sitting at 'their' table. The table they had been sitting at since the first day of freshman year.

Mina was the first to see Serena walking across the lunch room. Mina Aino, the blonde haired, blue eyed, bomb shell beauty. She could be Serena's twin. There were only three things that really distinguished one from the other. Serena was slightly shorter than Mina, in fact she was the shortest of all her friends. Mina wore her hair differently as well. She liked her hair half up and tied with a red bow. The rest would fall past her back. Lastly, her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Serena's. The color orange always seemed to compliment her complexion. Today was no different. She wore an orange, spaghetti strapped dress that went to just above her knees. She had white sandals on to match the white trimming on her dress. Mina waved when she saw Serena.

Serena lifted her hand in response as Lita Kino turned to see Mina wave, then spotted Serena waiting in line. Lita smiled and waved too. Lita was the tall one, not only in their group, but also in school. She was taller than all girls and only shorter than a dozen guys. Saying that people were intimidated by her would be an understatement. Not only was she tall, standing at 5'11, but she was in great shape. A very shapely body that was blessed with a generous bust. She had bright hazel green eyes and brown hair which was always held up in the classic 'pony tail.' Serena saw that Lita had on her favorite green shirt-like type vest with tan pants that hugged her figure perfectly.

Ami, who had been studying while eating her cheese burger, looked up then turned around to see Serena as well. She nudged Raye and they both waved, at least until Raye yelled, "HURRY UP MEATBALL HEAD!" Ami frowned, her ocean blue eyes filling with apologies for Raye's lack of an indoor voice. Ami got up and walked toward Serena. She had on a long dark blue jean skirt with a white button up shirt. Her dark bluish, black hair was cut short to fit her face. 'Ami could get any guy if she wasn't so shy,' Serena smirked. Ami came to stand face to face with Serena, as they were the same height.

"Hey, Sere, how are you?" Ami asked pleasantly.

"Hungry," Serena grumbled. "I wish this line would move faster."

Ami smiled, "Only two more people left until you get your pizza."

"Hmm." Serena noticed Ami's sudden down cast eyes, "What is it Ames?"

"I knew."

"You knew what?" Serena looked at the lunch lady, smiled, and pointed to the over sized slice of cheese pizza. After the lunch lady handed her the plate, she scooted to grab a chocolate milk; then waited as she was rung up. "Well?"

"I know about Dar- I mean Mr. Shields coming," she spoke quietly.

Serena paused before she paid, "What do you mean you knew? How could you not tell me?" she was trying to keep her voice low.

"Well, you know how I do extra work for the office in the mornings? That's when I heard the secretaries talking about it. I wasn't sure it was the same guy. Then, I thought you'd think of it as a nice surprise,"

"Yeah, I was surprised alright," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sere"

"Oh, Ames, it's fine. You couldn't have really known. Besides I have an idea," Serena's excited voice had Ami arching a brow.

They reached the table with the other three girls staring at them curiously. Serena sat down and before she could put her things on the table, the waiting girls erupted; all speaking at once.

"So is it true?"

"Is it him, is he your Darien?"

"Spill Serena!"

Serena looked at all the girls before speaking calmly, "Darien isn't mine," she paused as she took a bit, chewed, and swallowed a piece of pizza, "Yet."

"WHAT?" her best friends looked at her in complete shock.

"He's your teacher," Ami exclaimed.

"Do you even know how old he is?" Raye questioned.

"Guy can't be more than 25," Lita quipped in.

"Oh, how romantic!" Mina said with dream filled eyes.

"Serena, you can't be serious," the blue haired girl pleaded.

"Yeah, Serena, that's illegal. You could get him and you into a shit load of trouble!" Raye roared.

Serena glanced around. "Geez, talk louder next time, I don't think the principle heard you in his office!" Serena scolded.

Raye was about to start another one of their fights when Lita cut in, "Come on guys, chill out."

"Yeah, Serena would never do anything that stupid," Mina supplied while looking at her twin for confirmation.

"I didn't say I was going to fuck him. You guys just assumed that. What the hell is up with people and assuming shit? I just want to flirt with him a little. Now that's not illegal is it?" she spat out as she got up and gathered her purse and empty plate.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked, sensing she was a little annoyed with them.

"I told some of the swimmers I would meet with them at the pool before lunch is over," she turned to leave, but turned back. "Swim practice. Don't be late," Serena headed for the trash can then the door.

Mina jumped up and caught Serena before she stepped out of the cafeteria. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Sere."

Serena sighed and looked at her friend with a smile, "Mina I'm fine, really."

"Okay," she didn't sound convinced. "We just care ya know? We don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I promise I'm fine."

"Okay. Promise you won't do anything you'll regret?"

"I'll try," Serena gave her a wink.

They both giggled as Mina gave her a hug. "See ya later Sere."

"Bye," Serena ran towards the swimming pool.

* * *

Night, January 8 – Red Heat

Darien sat at a round table with his friends. Music was blaring inside the walls of the ever so popular club, Red Heat. He looked past his friends to see people sweating while they were bumping and grinding to the beat. He lifted his glass and slowly finished the last sips of his beer.

"Where's Chad?" Darien asked loudly so he could be heard over the music.

"He's coming, relax. Trying to get drunk?" Ken, the 6'4 brown haired, light blue eyed, well built principle, informed.

Darien grunted. Chad, tall, with shoulder length brown hair and eyes to match, had just started working at the club as a bartender. Since Chad was their friend, he often spoiled them with them with free drinks. That is, when he wasn't getting mobbed by women asking him to take a break and dance.

Darien tried to find Chad in the crowd, but it was of no use. There were practically no lights in the club except for the flashing lights that danced around the room and bounced against the blood red walls. Mix that with bodies moving this way then that, it was almost impossible to find anyone.

"Here ya go fellas," Chad had come up behind Darien and set a tray of a drinks in the middle of the table.

"Finally."

"What's wrong with him?" the bartender nodded towards the grouch.

"Oh, he's just whining because he's getting blue balls over this blonde u-"

"Shut the hell up Andrew!" Darien rudely cut off Andrew Furuhata. The other playboy. He had blonde short hair and green eyes. His height met that of Darien's 6'2.

"Woah, what?" Zack Zoe asked as he joined the conversation.

"What took you so long?" Ken looked at the 5'10 man with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes.

"Traffic," Zack stated as he took off his coat, sat down, and reached for a beer. "So Darien is getting denied? I never thought I'd see the day," he laughed.

"Who's giving you blue balls?" Ken took a beer off the tray.

"No one," Darien said flatly.

"Sarah.. no, Se… Serena, yeah that's her name," Andrew chipped in.

"Drew!" Darien boomed.

"Serena who? Where'd you meet her?" Zack arched a questioning brow.

"He met her at my party, but now he gets to see her hot ass everyday at sch-"

"Drew, I swear if you don't shut up, I'll pull your tongue out through your ass!" he huffed.

"Serena, huh? Where do you see her Darien?" unfortunately for Darien, Ken was excellent at piecing things together. Things such as, a student named Serena at his school, had blonde hair, could see Darien everyday during school, and she was beautiful.

"No where," Darien tried to avoid making eye contact.

"Come on Dare, you know we won't stop bugging you," Chad said as he leaned against the table.

"This is my business. Why should I fucking tell you?"

"Quite being a little bitch and just come out with it."

Darien narrowed his eyes at Ken. "I met Serena Tsukino at Drew's New Years party," he said calmly.

"You want to fuck a student that attends my high school?!" Ken practically yelled.

Zack nearly choked on his beer as Chad's eyes grew wide.

"How old she?" Zack was now very curious.

"I didn't say anything about fucking her and I have no idea how old she is. She could be 18 and an adult already for all I know," Darien pointed out.

"Or she could still be a minor," Ken argued.

"Man, that's some jail bait shit right there," Chad chimed in.

"You know what happens when you drop the soap in prison, Darien? You get screwed," Andrew chuckled.

"Shit, Dare this is really going to look bad on me, you fucking one of my students. I'm the one that hired you," Ken added.

"Would you guys just back the fuck off. I said nothing about fucking her!"Darien took a sip of his half drunken beer.

"Calm down, Darien, we are just messing with you. We know you wouldn't do anything with her," Andrew reassured everyone.

"Alright guys, as much as I would like to stay here and discuss Dare's fantasy; I got to get back to work. Later, "Chad broke the silence.

The tension broke as Chad disappeared. The four remaining men decided to finish their drinks then prowl the dance floor in search of dance partners and a little promiscuity.

* * *

January 9 - Lynnwood High School 5:45p.m.

Serena had been standing in front of her locker for the past minute trying to get the thing open. It was 45 minutes since the school had officially closed for the day. As usual, she stayed after swim practice to do more laps by herself. She loved her team, but swimming alone in the pool always relaxed her. This practice had been especially trying since her friends still wouldn't let off about her little 'idea.' Now she was tired, hungry, and ready to go home.

She grunted in frustration. Finally she decided to try a new method. She spun her code again, pulled the handle up, then kicked the locker; hard, and tugged on the door. The locker flew open. 'Thank God,' she thought relieved. Serena busied herself with figuring out which subjects she had homework in then putting her books in her bag.

Darien had been going over lesson plans for his classes when he heard a loud bang in the hall. He walked to the door, opened it slightly and peeked out. About 20 feet away he saw Serena wearing her white zip up hoodie with light gray sweat pants. He noticed her hair was still very wet. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'Ken said all practices ended at 5 when the school closed.' Darien looked at the clock. So what was she still doing here?

Since their conversation after class two days ago, Serena had been avoiding him. She wouldn't even look at him during class. When he had tried to go up to her during passing period to ask for her help on what he should focus on for future lessons, she spotted him and walked away. 'Well, no time like the present to try again,' he mused to himself.

He walked into the hall and stood right beside her. Unfortunately she was too occupied being bent over trying to shove her last book in her bag to notice his arrival. 'What an ass!" Even through her baggy sweat pants, he could easily see its nice round shape. Darien tried to clear his thoughts.

"Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena jumped about three feet in the air and turned around. She came face to face with Darien, or rather face to chest. He was so close she could smell his scent. Roses.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she asked, her heart still racing.

Darien arched a brow, "My class room. What are you doing here?"

"Getting my things," Serena was glad her breathing was back to normal.

He leaned his shoulder against the locker and folded his arms across his chest. After eyeing her back pack, he brought his gaze back to hers. "The school is closed."

"Really," she said flatly.

"No students are suppose to be in the buildings after school hours," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, then it's a good thing no students are here then huh?"

"You're a student."

"You don't miss a thing do you?" Serena's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"If you don't tell me what you're doing here, I'll have to report you to the principle for not following the rules," he had a slight smile on his face.

Serena scoffed at him, "Okay, but if you did that you'd look like a real idiot… again."

"How's that?"

She pulled out a key from her pocket, "I have permission from my coach and Principle Gale to stay here after school hours so I can do extra laps in the pool."

"I see, so you're finished with your work out for the day?"

"Yep."

"Good, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping with my lessons for a few minutes. I just need to know what you guys have already covered."

She turned to face her locker to finish packing up. She zipped her back pack.

"Serena."

"Oh, it's 'Serena' now, is it _Mr. Shields_?

Before Serena even knew he moved, Darien picked up her back pack and gym bag then headed for his class room.

"Hey!" Serena grabbed her purse, shut her locker, then started to follow him. She paused and gathered her thoughts. She was going to be alone in a class room with Darien. Alone. Serena smiled. Maybe her plan could work. She strolled to the classroom to see Darien erasing the board. Her bags were on one of the desks in the middle of the front row. She closed the door before she went and sat on top of the next desk then unzipped her hoodie. This was going to be very interesting.

After Darien finished erasing the board, he turned to face Serena. The sight before him was not one he was expecting. Serena sat on top of a desk with her hoodie unzipped with only a pink sports bra underneath. He could see her full, perky breasts and her flat toned stomach.

"I'm hot," Serena gave a small smile, "What did you need help with Mr. Shields?"

Was she teasing him? "Do you want me open a window?"

"Sure, thanks," she gave him a sly smile. He would have to walk past her to get to the window.

At last some blood was returning to his brain and he realized he would have to walk right past her to open the window. 'Stupid,' Darien thought as he started walking in that direction, 'Just keep looking forward, just keep looking forward,' he chanted.

As he walked by Serena, she stuck her left leg straight out to stop him in mid-stride. "Actually, my body seems to be cooling off already," she gave him a sweet smile as he turned to her.

They were close, too close. He went to move away, but she put her small hands on his chest and slid them over his abdomen. "Serena?" he tried to look into her eyes, but her gaze was fixed on his chest.

"Hmm?" she replied quietly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he unconsciously took a step towards her, closing the very small gap between them and slightly leaned forward.

"Nothing," Serena muttered. She could feel his hardened muscles under her fingers. Feel them slightly jump whenever she touched them.

"Serena, we can't," Darien whispered, attempting to move her hands.

"It's okay, no one has to know," she breathed.

"You're not even 18 are you?"

"Soon. How old are you?"

"Just turned 25. You're not even an adult."

"I will be soon enough," she whispered as she scooted to the edge of the desk pushing against him and pressing a kiss at the base of his neck.

Darien looked into her eyes and saw exactly what he felt, desire. He leaned down capturing her soft lips with his own. God, her lips felt good. He swept the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance; in which she eagerly obliged. He ran his tongue against the top of her teeth before battling with her tongue for control. She tasted so sweet, almost like chocolate.

Serena moaned into Darien's mouth as she felt his hands rake up her thighs and over her hips. One had went to rest on her lower back while the other hand slowly made its way up her stomach until he reached her breasts. He kneaded one breast, found the nipple and lightly squeezed. Serena moaned as her back arched and her leg came around his thigh. She could feel warmth at the pit of her stomach when his erection pressed against her.

"Mmmm," she moaned

Darien moved his hand to her other breast and gave it the same attention. When he found her hardened nipple and gave it a soft twist, Serena broke the kiss as she gasped for air. Her breathing labored, she tilt her head back, and left her neck exposed to Darien. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. Placing a wet kiss, sucking, and nibbling on the pulsating part of her neck. Just as Darien was trailing his tongue down towards her breasts, they heard loud rolling wheels echoing through the halls. Breaking them out of their trance, they both looked disoriented for a moment.

"What the..," Serena began.

"Shit, I bet that's the janitor. You shouldn't be here with the door closed?" Darien's breath was uneven as he looked at Serena and their intimately tangled bodies.

"Oops," she remembered closing the door. "That's okay, I was just leaving."

She hopped off the desk and zipped up her hoodie. After grabbing her bags and purse she headed towards the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"The janitor can't see me here this late with you. I'm always out of here before 6," the clock read 6:13 but Darien didn't look convinced she should use the window. "It's okay, my car is this way anyway. Besides we are on the first floor and there's no bushes, see," she pointed at the window.

Darien opened the window to look out and see that she was right. He picked her up and set her on the ground on the other side of the widow. He gathered her stuff then handed them to her.

"See you tomorrow Serena," he said.

"Yep," she leaned back in the window to and gave him a peck on the lips. As she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"We can't tell anyone."

"I know," she met his gaze then was gone, running across the grass towards the parking lot.

Darien shut the window. Walking back to his desk, he started packing his things.

'Shit, what did I just do?' he thought as the janitor came in to take out the trash.

* * *

AN: hey guys! What did you think? Did you like it?? R/R! I hope you enjoyed it!

Will Darien regret what happened between him and Serena? How does Serena feel about what they did?

Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 In Da Club

AN: I kinda needed a break from writing and figured out you can read SM manga online! Yes im slow, I havent read SM manga yet. But im starting and so far I like it. It's very different from the anime. I figure ill read some manga between chapters. ANYWAYS, heres chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 4 – In Da Club**

* * *

January 18 Friday – Lynnwood High, After Swim Practice

The girls were all huddled around Serena's locker. Since they had just come from swim practice, each was dressed in their swim team sweats. Serena, had her light gray sweat pants with her pink hoodie that read 'Captain Bunny' on the back. Ami had on dark blue sweat pants with a light blue hoodie which had 'Water Mist' on its back. Lita wore black sweat pants with a green hoodie. Underneath the hood, 'Lightening Bolt' was printed. Mina sported dark gray sweats with her orange hoodie. Across her back was 'Loves Whip.' Raye, who also wore black sweats, had a red hoodie with 'Fiery Hot' on the black.

"Bunny, are you almost ready?" Lita asked, standing behind Serena.

"Yeah, but what's the rush? It's Friday anyway."

"What's the rush?" Mina inquired as she leaned against the lockers.

"We have to get ready for the club. The band is playing tonight," Raye supplied.

"I know, you keep reminding me-,"

Serena was cut off by Ami, "Not only that Bunny, but we just finished a two hour practice. I'm sure we're all hungry."

"Okay, I am hungry," Serena thought out loud as she continued to pack her things.

"Then hurry up, Meatball Head! Do you need help or something?" Raye sarcastically offered as she stood by her captain.

Serena shot Raye a glare and opened her mouth to say something just to annoy her best friend.

"I think we should stop at the Fruit Parlor before we head to Mina's," Ami piped in, not wanting to hear the two bicker.

"That's a great idea, Ames," Mina said happily.

"Okay, okay I'm ready. Let's go. Here Raye, you can have the pleasure of holding my back pack."

"Wha-," Raye didn't have enough time to protest before Serena shoved her heavy back pack into her arms.

"Thanks, you're a doll!" Serena smiled as the girls started walking towards the exit. She shut her locker door as she glanced towards her English classroom. After Darien and Serena's little make out session, they really hadn't talked. She didn't know how he felt about it, but she was starting to think he regretted it and that made her heart plummet. 'I liked it, so why didn't he?' she had thought. A few days after the encounter, Serena was reminiscing while she was walking in the hall towards the pool; when two large hands had came out of no where and grabbed her.

_Serena was replaying the scene between her and Darien when she felt two strong arms engulf her waist and pull her backwards. She was too startled to even scream. All of a sudden she was whirled into a door way and pressed up against the door after it slammed shut. 'What the f-,' she couldn't even finish her thought as she felt lips crash into her own. Serena's eyes had shut tight and stayed shut when she was grabbed and whirled around. Though, even with her eyes closed, she knew who was attacking her mouth. His tongue plunged into hers without waiting. It was as if he hadn't eaten for weeks and she was his food. She could feel his tongue stroke her own in a rhythmical motion. Feeling her knees turn into jelly, she was thankful for his support as his body kept hers up against the door._

_Darien had seen her a few steps away from his classroom door. That was when he got the sudden urge to kiss her. Seeing no one else in the hall at that moment, he caught her by the waist and pulled her in. He wanted to rave havoc on her senses as she had been doing to him. Ever since the day they had kissed on the desk, he wanted nothing more than to touch her soft, sensuous body again. Unfortunately, since they both had busy schedules, all he could do was watch her talk and laugh with her friends, flirt with the boys, run hurriedly around the school, and sometimes she would get just close enough for him to smell her sweet scent before she rushed off again. _

_Now that he had her in his arms again, he felt his muscles start to relax. 'How did she feel so right and put him at such ease?' he thought. Darien brushed his thoughts away as he ravaged her mouth. He felt her sigh as she put her arms around his neck. He brought his hands to her breasts and started to knead them in opposite directions. He pushed one of his muscled legs in between her soft thighs to support and press intimately against her. _

_Serena's breath caught as she felt his leg press against her sex. She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him break the kiss to trail kisses from her lips, to her jaw, and down her neck. Serena tilted her head back to one side in order to give him better access. She could hear him pull her hoodie zipper down as the clock caught her eye. 'CRAP! I'm going to be late for swim practice,' she began to panic, practically shoving him away. _

"_Sorry,' she blurted out, trying to catch her breath. She was never late for practice, the girls would be annoyingly curious if she wasn't there on time._

"_Wha.. Huh?" Darien was having trouble getting his thoughts together. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed y-" he was beginning his apology when Serena cut in._

"_No it's not that. I have swim practice in like three minutes. I'm the captain so I'm never late," she explained hoping he wouldn't get mad._

_He gave her a warm smile. "I understand," he zipped her jacket back up. He gave Serena a short kiss before he opened the door for her. "Have a good practice, Buns."_

_She stepped through the door and rushed to her locker. After fixing her appearance as best she could in her little locker mirror, she snatched her gym bag and ran to the pool. _

Serena sighed, they hadn't even talked since then. This was so confusing. She turned and went to catch up with her friends.

* * *

7:25P.M. Andrew's Place

"Tell me why we aren't at your place again?" Andrew asked as he struggled to push the barbells back up for the nineteenth time.

"Because, you always leave your empty water bottles, dirty socks, and sweaty shirts around my place," Darien stated while standing over Drew.

"But you're place is closer to downtown," the blonde complained.

"Well then, maybe you should start cleaning up after yourself."

"Why should I when I know you'll do it for me?" he joked. Darien had most of the barbells' weight in his hands when he decided to loosen his grip, causing the barbells to almost fall on his friends face, "HEY, watch it!"

Darien chuckled, grabbing the weight again and setting it in its' holder. Andrew got up and wiped the bench he had just sweated on. Darien took the bench before he started lifting the barbells up then down, repeatedly. He could do this in his sleep.

Andrew stood over him in case he needed a spot, not that he ever did. "So, how's the chick?"

Darien almost stopped in mid-lift, "What?"

"Don't play dumb," he looked at his friend start to sweat and somehow he doubted it was from the weights.

Darien remained silent.

"I know you want to fuck her."

"I haven't."

"Yet," Andrew looked at him suspiciously. "What the hell did you do, Darien?"

"Not much," he responded.

"What's that mean? You said you weren't going to fuck her," he accused.

"And I haven't."

"Dare, you don't understand. You've never even been with a virgin."

"How do you know if she's even a virgin?"

Andrew scoffed, "Come on, man, she probably is," he paused. "Virgins are like heaven. They're so tight, you'll feel like you've died and gone to heaven."

Darien made a face in slight disapproval.

"And the young ones," he continued, "are always so willing ya know what I mean?"

Darien arched his eye brow questioningly.

"I mean, they're so eager that they'll try anything."

"Alright, that's enough," he wrinkled his nose as Andrew lifted the barbells to place them on the holder and continue the unwanted conversation.

"The thing is young virgins, well actually all virgins, get attached and very clingy."

"I see," Darien was only half listening. He sat up, got his towel, then wiped off the sweat on his chest and torso.

"Ken's going to be pissed."

Darien's head snapped up, "No he's not. We're not going to tell him anything cuz nothing has happened."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, man," Andrew left the room.

"Shut up," Darien said, following him out.

* * *

9:15P.M. Mina's Room/Bathroom

Raye leaned over the white marble sink counter top to get closer to the mirror. She was just finishing her make up by dabbing some blood red lip gloss onto her full lips. She looked down at her chest and pulled up her red tube top, again. This thing just never wanted to stay in place. Raye reached for her black leather pants that were hanging off the white toilet. She changed from her plaid boxer shorts into her pants. Bending down, she slipped on her red high heels. After, inspecting herself in the mirror, she quickly ran her hands through her flowing hair.

"You look Gorgeous!"

"You always say that," Raye said to Mina.

"'Cause it's always true!"

Mina could see Raye from her mirror above the towel rod. She smiled at her as she continue to apply a little blush to her cheeks. Her hair was already in its' half up, half down style and tied with a red bow. She had on a short, light orange cocktail dress on. It hugged her body with no room to spare. After applying her peach colored lip gloss; she walked from her bathroom, through her room, and into her walk in closet. She found Serena crawling the floor.

"Whatcha doing Sere?" she asked as she slid on her orange mini heels.

Serena wore a pink halter top that swooped to show an appealing amount of cleavage and white low rise jeans. Her make up was done very naturally, as if she really needed it, with the pink sparkle lip gloss being the only obvious thing. Her hair was its' buns that were tied with white ribbons.

"Min, can I borrow you black toe boots?" Serena looked up from her position on all fours.

Mina smirked, "I'm sure Mr. Shields would love to get you into the position."

"Mina!" she scolded as her face flushed. She hadn't told any of her friends of the encounters her and Darien had, but they still teased her profusely.

"They're actually under my bed," she reached out a hand to help Serena up. They walked to Mina's bed, seeing Lita checking herself out in the mirror and Ami patiently waiting on the bed. She was obviously ready to go. Ami had on a sea blue dress that flared out on the bottom. Her blue flat sandals matched perfectly with her eyes. She also wore light make up, only applying light blue eye shadow.

"Are you almost ready, Bunny?" the blue haired genus asked.

"Just about…," she pulled out the boots she was looking for from under the bed. "AHA!" Serena got up to sit on the bed and slipped the boots on. She saw Lita standing at the dresser mirror and smiled at her. Lita gave her a wink. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top, a green skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, black fish net stockings, and black high heels. Her hair was held in its' ponytail by a green tie band. She had light green eye shadow with pink lip gloss on.

"Are we ready?" Raye came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, which car?" Lita asked while checking herself one last time.

"We can take my car," Mina offered.

"Everyone, make sure you have your cell phone," Ami reminded as everyone grabbed their purses. The five girls walked out of the house and piled into the white escalade.

* * *

Red Heat 10:15P.M.

Darien sat at the bar nursing his drink. The club was packed tonight. He figured it was due to some band that was suppose to play in a few minutes. He had met up with the guys at the club, but now only Andrew and him sat at the bar. Three women started walking towards them, wearing short mini skirts and even less of what they seemed to think were shirts. Darien nudged Andrew and nodded towards the arriving women.

The woman with short brown hair grabbed Andrew's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. He put his drink own and nodded at Darien.

The other two women stared at Darien with hunger in their eyes. He was wearing a white tee with a black button up over shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair just barely brushing over his eyes. Darien smirked, he knew he looked good.

"Hey, handsome," the tall one with dirty blonde hair spoke first.

"Ladies," he smiled, eyeing each one before running his gaze down their bodies. "Can I get you two a drink?" Darien waved Chad towards them.

"Two shots of tequila," the shorter woman with long brown hair suggested.

Darien nodded, "You heard her, get these sexy ladies their shots." The women downed the shots then looked back at Darien, who was watching in amusement.

"Wanna dance?" the shorter woman took his hand as he stood up.

"Hey, what about me?!" the taller woman complained.

"It's alright, I'll dance with both of you beautiful ladies." The women blushed as Darien held out his hand for the taller woman to take and led them both to the dance floor.

* * *

The five girls walked straight to the front of the entrance line with Raye in the lead. "Fellas," Raye smiled at the big bulky bouncers in all black.

"Ms. Hino," the bouncer closest to the curb greeted.

"Travis please, just Raye," she patted his arm.

"Okay, Ms. Raye, have a good time. You ladies too," he let the five girls pass.

"Hey! That's not fair!" people yelled from the line.

"SHUT UP OR GO HOME!" Travis screamed.

The girls headed straight for the bar. Not that they could drink, Raye's father and owner of the bar would never allow that, but they all knew Raye liked the new bartender.

Chad saw them waiting and strolled over, "Raye, ladies," he nodded and flashed his pearly whites, "What can I get for you all?"

Raye looked at all the girls, she knew what they would want. "Um, let's see, two waters, one pepsi, one orange juice, and I'll have a _virgin _margarita," she smiled slyly. Serena giggled as the others shook their heads. Chad handed them their drinks without breaking Raye's flirtatious stare.

"We're going to walk around," Serena nudged her.

"Uh huh," Raye replied, barely noticing their departure.

Mina, Ami, and Serena walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Where'd Lita go?" Ami asked, looking around.

Both Mina and Serena looked around then shrugged. "Maybe she went to the bathroom," Serena guessed.

"Hey! Look, the Star Lights are coming this way," Mina spotted Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kuo being flocked by women.

"Seiya!" Serena jumped and gave the leader of the band a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Buns Head, long time," said the tall, black haired, blue eyed man.

"Hey Taiki, Yaten," Mina greeted the other two brothers.

"How have you guys been?" Ami asked.

"Tired," Yaten, the shorter, white dyed hair, green eyed man replied.

"We've been very busy, touring and such. We are just glad to be home for a few days," Taiki, the tallest of the three brothers, gave a friendlier answer. He had brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Let's dance," Seiya suggested.

Serena and Seiya moved further into the dance floor. Mina and Taiki danced together while Ami and Yaten paired off.

* * *

Lita had been separated from the three girls for a few minutes now. She was combing the out skirts of the crowd looking for them. She thought she spotted Serena's buns when she ran right into someone.

"Ouff," she stumbled back as two hands caught and steadied her. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" the man asked. "Lita?"

"Ken?" Lita looked up to see the principle.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "Are you here with friends?"

"Yes, sort of. You?"

"Yeah."

"All eighteen I hope," he joked.

Lita smiled. She had missed him more than she realized. "Do you wan-,"

Ken and Lita were shoved up against the wall as a two guys were pushed into them. By instinct, Ken covered her body with his own.

'We're so close' she thought. She could feel her entire body pressed against his length. His head was turned to see what was going on, his arms on either side of her blocking her in; God he was handsome. Lita seized his head, turning his face towards her, and brought his lips crashing down on hers for a heated kiss. She moaned at the sensation that was sent through her body. She could tell he was surprised, but was happy when she felt Ken's tongue slip into her mouth. He groaned as she spread her hands across his chest and ran her finger nails down to his stomach. His right hand dropped her leg and started to caress her inner thigh. He was just making his way up when he heard his name being called. He quickly pulled his lips away from Lita's, but didn't move away.

"Ken?!" that was Zack. He walked right past Ken and Lita; what a blind dumbass.

The two just stood there, staring into each others eyes.

* * *

Serena and Seiya had somehow danced towards the back wall. She was too busy swaying her hips to the music to notice the other couple behind her. She took a step back and lost her balance when her foot landed on a person's heel.

"OUCH, shit!"

Serena regained her balance as she spun around. "Oh, geez I'm so sorry!" Serena looked up at a tall woman with medium length burgundy hair. Her white dress showed off her figure. She was so beautiful, Serena wouldn't be surprised if she was a model.

"No harm done," the woman smiled as her dance partner, who had his arms around her waist, looked over her shoulder.

"Serena?" Darien asked as if he were seeing things.

Seiya was making sure Serena was okay, when they heard her name. Both looked up.

"Darien?!" Serena gasped. "I mean, Mr. Shields?"

"Hey, want to trade dance partners?" the woman had made eye contact with the lead singer and smiled. She pulled Seiya to her as she lightly pushed Serena into Darien.

"Uh, okay," Serena agreed, seeing how she had no other choice. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't think we should be seen like this," Darien said even as his hands went to her waist and their bodies started to move together. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with friends to see the band play."

"You're not even 18, how'd you get in?" he talked into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"My friend's dad own the club, so as long we don't drink, he says we can come."

They had only been dancing for a few minutes when Serena was yanked away from Darien. She saw Beryl walk from behind her towards him.

"What's your problem?" Serena exclaimed. Darien went to reach for her, but Beryl stepped into his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Beryl doesn't like sluts touching her man," a girls voice came from behind her.

She saw a red head girl about her height. She had a white low cut shirt with a short blue mini skirt, and black heels on. "And I'm the slut?" she asked in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"Ann," she narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. "You are?"

Serena turned around to Darien, "You're still with her?!" Had he lied?

"NO! Get the fuck off, Beryl!" Darien pried Beryl's reluctant arms off him and reached for Serena, but she took a step back.

"Darien, why is this ugly skank always following you around?" Beryl shot daggers at Serena.

Serena saw red. She untwisted the cap to her water bottle and poured it onto Beryl's hair and neon dress.

"BITCH!" Beryl screeched.

Before Serena could move, Beryl shoved her with all her force, then darkness entrapped her.

Darien watched as Beryl pushed Serena. She wouldn't have fallen had Ann not stuck her foot out to trip her. He watched Serena fall back, slam her head against the wall, then lose consciousness.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" he roared. Darien shoved past Beryl and Ann. He gathered Serena into his arms and strode quickly out of the club.

* * *

January 19 1A.M. – Darien's place.

Serena tried to move her body, but found she had no energy to do so. She slowly half opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. A sudden pain sprang from her head. 'Ah geez, my head!' she thought.

"What the hell," she said quietly. She was desperately trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was Beryl. That bitch. A light started to seep through the room. Serena tried to turn her head in that direction, but immediately gave up when her head was flooded with an intense pain.

"ARRG," she grunted as she reached her hand up to her head.

She only noticed the dark figure standing beside her after he spoke, almost in a whisper, "I see you're finally awake now, Buns."

"Darien?" she could see him kneel down beside the bed and hover over her. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, you got into a little argument with Beryl and Ann," he softly brushed her hair away from her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I remember that whore pushed me… but how did I end up here? Where _is _here?"

"Beryl pushed you while Ann tripped you from behind-"

"What a couple of cock-," Serena began, but Darien cut her off as he continued.

"You hit your head, hard, against the wall. I picked you up and brought you to my place."

"I'm in your home?! What about my friends? They don't know I'm here, do they? Oh God, they're going to kill me," she tried to get up.

Darien stopped her and lightly pushed her back on the bed. "No, stay on the bed, you still need rest. As for your friends, they wouldn't stop texting and calling you so I took the liberty of texting them and told them you were fine. Raye texted you every 30 seconds until 'you' finally replied," he shook his head in amusement.

Serena smiled. Raye and her might fight a lot, but they were closer than sisters. She was thankful she had such caring friends.

Darien studied her tired face, "You should get more rest. I'll be in the living room, just give a yell if you need anything," he got up to leave.

She caught his hand, "Will you stay with me?" Serena plastered on her best puppy pout face.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Serena," he said looking into her eyes. Even in the dark they sparkled.

"Please? Just until I fall asleep?"

Darien knew he shouldn't get into his bed with her, but he just couldn't deny her. "Alright, just for a little while," he walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

Serena rolled over and sunk into his embrace. He hesitantly put his arm around her waist as he turned on his side. She could still feel him watching her even when she drifted into a shallow sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Serena awoke to find Darien still staring at her. There was a glow that was emitted from a small lamp which allowed her to just barely see him and the room. There was a huge window behind Darien, a dresser with a mirror near the end of the bed, the closet and what seemed to be a bathroom behind her. The door was in between the walk in closet and the dresser. She turned her head back to Darien's chest.

After placing her hand in his chest she turned her body towards him. Serena tilt her head back and placed a kiss on his chin. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Unfortunately, she would either have to shimmy upward or he would have to tilt his head down. Darien's gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt. He leaned down and took her lips. So soft and wanting. He could feel her sigh as she responded. Her tongue traced his top lip before he slightly opened his mouth and she darted in. Her tongue wrestling with his, neither one giving in to the other. He felt her hand pull at his white tee then slip underneath. The feel of her fingers against him sent his senses spiraling. She pushed his shirt up further, Darien sat up to help take it off. Serena was leaning up on her elbows when Darien took her lips again. He squeezed her breasts before he took her shirt off. He found she wasn't wearing a bra. Darien smoothly rolled on top of her.

Serena's breath caught felt Darien's lips leave hers as he made his way down. She felt his tongue leave a path from her neck to her breasts. He kissed between her breasts before he started placing kisses all over her left breast. His hands caressed her taut stomach. Serena moaned and she ran her hands down his back. Darien licked and brought her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled lightly before quickly flicking it back and forth with his tongue. Serena gasped and arched her back waiting him to take more of her.

He heard a low moan, he looked up to see Serena's eyes closed and her face filled with pleasure. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention, his right hand kneading her left breast and pinching her nipple. He could feel the heat being radiated from the point between her legs on his abdomen. His left hand unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. He gave a last tug on her right nipple before sitting up to take off her pants. She lifted her hips as he slid her jeans and thong off.

Serena sat up to unbutton and unzip his pants. Darien got off the bed, slipped his jeans and boxers off, in what seemed like one motion. Before Serena could blink he was back on the bed and leaning her back onto the pillow. He kissed her passionately while his fingers slid up her inner thigh. His hand cupped her sex; she felt her body shiver as his fingers pressed into her lips. He found her nub and rubbed it in a circular motion. Her hips bucks beneath him.

"OH Go-oo—d" she moaned as her eyes flew open for a second then shut again. He took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and sucked hard while he flicked her nipple with his tongue. She felt heat from the pit if her stomach rush all over her body. She felt as if little zaps of lightening, pleasurable hit her body. Her body stiffened and her breath caught. Serena couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't move. A loud moan of ecstasy was let out when pure pleasure swept through her body. She had never felt like this before. She was still trying to catch her breath when Darien pressed one finger inside her, then two; going in then out repeatedly.

"Oooooh," she sighed, her hips moving on their own accord.

He slipped his fingers out while nudging her knees apart. He hovered over her, resting his weight on his forearms, capturing her lips. He could feel her fingers in his back as he slowly slid into her. Reality punched him in the face when he felt her barrier.

"What, you're a virgin?" he asked quite surprised.

"Huh?" Serena was still dazed, "No, I mean yes, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter. Don't lie!" his voice was starting to rise.

"I am, but it's okay."

"No, it's not okay.

"Yes, it is. I want this, and I know you want it too," she grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Darien pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. He was starting to lose his control. "Serena, you have to be sure," he breathed out.

She met his gaze, tightening her legs, and arching her chest into his, "Darien, I'm sure, please!"

Darien stared at her for a moment before taking her lips. He thrust himself deep within her and broke her barrier. Serena cried out into his mouth, her entire body tightened around him. Darien thought he was going to bust just from her tight heat around him. He forced himself to stay still, kissing her few tears away. He felt bad for having it hurt so much. He kissed her lips gently.

Finally, he felt her body relax around him. He began to move slowly, in and out of her, making his strokes long and deep. After a few minutes, Serena started to like the feeling of him moving inside her. He hit her hilt with each stroke, causing the heat inside her to grow again. Before she knew it, her hips were meeting his thrusts which had steadily become faster, she was panting and gasping for air. Darien felt her squeeze his shaft as the orgasm took her, causing him to spill his seed inside of her.

They stayed joined together, kissing and catching their breaths, for a few moments longer. Then Darien rolled to her side and gathered her into his arms. He pulled the sheets up around them. Sleep took them with their bodies tangled together.

* * *

Serena woke up to find Darien staring at her. Dawn was barely breaking.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

Darien remained silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied, Serena wrapping her arms around his waist.

When he didn't respond she looked at him questioningly, "Do you regret what we did?"

"We didn't even use a condom."

"Oh," her voice quiet.

"Just, maybe we shouldn't do this again. Just take some time to-"

Serena dashed off his bed holding a sheet against herself. "You regret sleeping with me?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes filling with tears. 'Oh God, I just gave myself to him. I thought… I thought.. He's just another bastard,' she thought as she found her clothes and quickly threw them on.

"Serena-,"

"What, was I not good enough? Not like your precious Beryl?!" she choked out.

"You know that isn't what I meant at all!" Darien got up from the bed, but she was already gone. He glanced at his blood stained sheets just as he heard the door slam.

* * *

Serena, thankfully, saw her purse hanging on the door knob of the front door. She took the elevator down to the lobby. Walking outside, she shivered from the cold fog. She hailed down a cab and gave Mina's address. She looked out the window at the passing streets; finally letting her tears flow from a broken heart.

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think??? R/R please! I hope you liked it. It took me alllll day. It may not be perfect, but what do you expect at 5:30 in the morning?

Why did Darien react that way? Poor Serena, could she be pregnant? And what about Ken and Lita? Hypocrite? Stay with me. Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I got a little distracted. Heh. I finished the manga. If you haven't read in you should lol. If you want a site where you can get it free, shhh, lemme know. Oh and I feel I should say that I know the idea for this story isn't mine. I've read a couple stories with this idea and really liked them. I wanted to write one with my own spin on things. Game of Seduction and another one in my Favorites are really good.

**Question: Does anyone know about Document Manager on this site? Is it going to delete my chapters after 60 days? Is there something I should do so it won't delete the chapters? That would suck. I may sound stupid, but I'm still new at this and really need to know. So PLEASE TELL ME if you know. Thanks. J**

Anyways here's chapter 5. I hope you like it! Thanks for waiting!

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

* * *

-misslorraine

UNCHARTED WATERS

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Meetings**

January 19 6:30a.m. Front of Mina's House

"That'll be fifteen dollars and nine cents," the bald headed cab driver announced as the car stopped in front of Mina's house. Serena handed him a twenty dollar bill before getting out of the car. She shut the door, turned to walk up the drive way, and saw Lita sitting on the bottom of the brick porch steps.

Serena sighed as she sat beside her friend still in her clubbing clothes.

"Where have you been, Bunny?" Lita asked in a voice tired.

"No where, why are you up so early?" she really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially at 6:30 in the morning.

"It's impossible to be no where. I'm up cuz I've been waiting for you to get home."

"Well, you didn't have to wait up, Mom, I'm not a child you know," did she really have the strength to deal with this? No. Serena had just finished crying not even ten minutes ago.

"Look, I know where you were and, from the look of you, what you were doing," Lita paused to glance at the door behind them. "Let's talk in my car."

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Lita, I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

"Unless you want to discuss what you were doing for seven hours and why you're so tired with the others, I suggest we go to the car," she said standing up and waiting for Serena to do the same.

She looked up and sighed with defeat. After standing up, she followed the tall brunette to her green Ford Explorer. They sat silently for a few minutes until Lita broke the silence.

"I know you were at Darien's last night."

"What? How?" Serena asked in a shocked voice as her eyes widened.

"Well, I couldn't find you so, we asked Chad if he had seen you and he said he saw Darien carrying you out. Chad told us you looked knocked out."

"Wait- what? Who's we? The girls?"

"No, but they were looking for you too. When we couldn't find you I started to panic."

"Who is 'we' Lita?"

"So I asked Ken for help and that's when we talked to Chad. I caught on that the Darien they were talking about was Mr. Shields," she continued.

"Who the hell is Ken?" Serena was starting to get really confused.

"Yeah, Ken seemed pretty angry that Mr. Shields had taken you. He called and started arguing with him. Mr. Shields hung up on him after telling Ken he was just making sure that you'd be okay."

"Ken… Ken? The only Ken I know of is.."

Lita kept talking as if she didn't want Serena to finish her thought, "So after they got off the phone, Ken assured me Mr. Shields would have you home in a couple hours. I knew that text message wasn't from you, that's why I stayed up," she explained.

"Ken, Kenneth Gale? The principle Lita?" Obviously Lita had failed in cutting off her train of thought. "What were you doing with Mr. Gale at the club?"

Lita's eyes moved away from Serena's, "Um, we just kind of ran into each other."

"A 'run in?' On accident?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," the girl replied quickly.

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Then why are you blushing?"

"What? I'm not!" Lita defended.

"What's going on Lita? You're not like this about men. And just a minute ago you were babbling."

She remained quiet. "Lita!"

"It's a long story…" she said quietly.

"Well, it's a good thing it's Saturday." Serena said waiting.

Lita stared at her hands.

_Last Summer July 23 First Accidental Meeting Clair's Café_

_Lita had decided to grab an iced coffee before she met up with the girls. It was crazy hot today. The café was crowded today, but she spotted an empty table in the corner. After she got her coffee she went and sat down figuring she could read for a few minutes. Suddenly she frowned, where had she put her book. She just had the darn thing in her hand. _

"_Excuse me Miss, I think you left this at the counter," the stranger held out her book. _

_She looked up to see a very tall and very handsome man staring back at her. He had on gray khaki pants with a blue shirt tucked in. Lita peered up at his face a second longer before she realized she knew this man. _

"_Principle Gale?"_

"_Uh, yes. Oh, Miss Kino! I knew you looked familiar. Is this your book?" he smiled at her. _

"_Yes, thank you Sir," she took the book as she saw the coffee in his other hand. "Would you like to sit down?"_

"_That's alright, I wouldn't want to intrude," Ken looked around and saw all the other seats were taken._

"_It's no intrusion," Lita placed her book down by her purse._

"_Well, okay. Thank you," he sat sipping his coffee. "Have you been enjoying summer Miss Kino?"_

"_Yes sir. I've been working at a restaurant. How about you?"_

"_I've also been working. When school is out I work for a friend at Chiba Inc. And you don't need to call me 'sir,'" he chuckled. "'Ken' is fine."_

_Lita blushed and smiled, "Okay and please call me Lita. 'Miss Kino' makes me sound like a secretary."_

_By the time she looked at her watch two hours had passed. _

"_Oh Geez! I'm SO late, the girls are going to kill me!"_

_Ken smiled in amusement; she looked cute scrambling to get her things. "I'm sorry I've kept you, Lita."_

"_Oh, no it's my fault. I had a very nice time," she gave a sexy smile, "See ya, Ken!" _

_He watched as she ran out the door while pulling out her cell phone. She sure did have a nice body. Ken frowned at the thought. That was no way to think about one of his students. _

_July 31 Third "Accidental" Meeting – Clair's Café 7p.m._

_She walked into the café and searched the room. She saw a dark brown haired man holding a newspaper a few tables away from where she was standing. She walked to stand in front of him. _

"_Hello Ken, fancy seeing you here," she smiled slyly._

"_Ah, there you are Lita, I was starting to think you weren't going to make it," he looked at the amazon beauty. She looked breath taking in her white dress with her hair down._

"_Sorry, I got held up at work," she shrugged. _

"_That's alright. Do you want a drink?" _

"_No, I'm okay."_

"_Let's take a walk then," he suggested._

"_Okay! It's a beautiful night," she said happily. _

_They walked in silence until they reached the park. After sitting on the grass under a tree, Ken broke the silence. _

"_Lita, how old are you?"_

_She sighed, "I'm 18, how old are you?"_

"_Almost 26."_

"_That's not bad."_

_He laughed and put an arm around her chilled arms. "8 years.."_

"_At least I'm legal," she pointed out._

"_Legal for what?" he arched a brow. _

"_Oh… nothing," Lita blushed brightly._

_Ken turned her chin to face him as he chuckled. He gently laid his lips on hers for a soft kiss. _

_August 17 Seventh "Accidental" Meeting Behind Clair's Café Night time_

_Low moans coming from the ally couldn't be heard on the busy street. Ken had Lita pushed up against the brick wall. Her shirt and bra were shoved up above her chest, exposing her breasts. He was driving her out of her mind. _

_Ken had one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, while his hand kneaded her other breast and lightly pinched her nipple. His other hand had gone up her skirt, moved her thong to the side, and he thrust two fingers inside of her. Her breath caught and her hips started moving against his hand. She couldn't help but moan his name. Lita ran her hand down the side of his body, making her way to his front. She could feel his hardness against her leg. She grabbed him through his pants and started stroking him. This elicited a groan from Ken, she smiled to herself. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. His blood rising and adrenaline pumping; he had to have her now. He reached to unbutton his pants when the back door to the café was thrown open and a big trash bag was tossed out. _

_Ken stepped back from Lita, making her miss his warmth. _

"_Shit," he muttered as the door shut. He almost had sex with a student in public!_

"_What, what's wrong?" she was still trying to catch her breath. Lita tried stepping towards him but he grasped her shoulders._

"_School is starting soon," he began as he fixed her bra and shirt for her._

"_So?"_

"_So, we can't do this, it's wrong."_

"_But, I'm 18!"_

"_And a student at my school. I could get fired and lose my creditability."_

"_I see," she could feel the tears welling up and was thankful for the darkness. _

"_I'm sorry Lita. I should have never let it go this far," he squeezed her shoulders lightly as he turned then walked away. Lita stood there for another fifteen minutes staring at the street he had disappeared into. _

"OH MY GAWD LITA!" Serena couldn't help but shout.

"SHHH! Geez keep it down, Bunny!" obviously forgetting they were sitting in her car.

"And you scolded me about Darien?" she was still a little shocked.

"No I didn't, that was Raye and Ami. Look you can't tell anyone. I didn't think I still had feelings for him until I saw him at the club last night and kissed him," her eyes filling with sad tears.

"You kissed him last night?" this was a lot of information to take in.

"Please, Bunny, don't tell," Lita looked at her with pleading eyes.

Serena's face softened as she took Lita's hand, "I won't tell I promise," she gave a small smile.

Lita blinked the tears away and gathered herself. "Bunny, what happened with you and Darien last night?"

Serena's smiled faded as she remembered how it ended. "I slept with him," she said through her sobs.

The brunette gasped with her widened eyes and dropped jaw. "Oh, Bunny, it'll be okay," she tried to comfort her bawling friend.

* * *

January 29 Lynnwood High Lunch Time

Darien had been trying to talk to Serena for the past week and a half, but she did everything she could to stay away from him. She even changed her seat to the one right next to the door way so right when the bell rang, she was out the door. Now it was lunch and he was heading towards the teacher's lounge. He turned the corner and saw Serena leaned up against a wall flirting with a guy that was standing way too close to her. Darien stayed behind the corner and listened. He mentally slapped himself for his actions. He was sure he looked like a complete idiot, at least that's how he felt. Thankfully no one else was in the halls.

"You look real sexy today, Bunny," the guy said in a husky voice.

"You're silly, Alan," Serena blushed and giggled. Alan was tall with brown hair and a lean but muscular body. He was also the captain of the football team.

"It's not my fault that you're sizzling." Darien rolled his eyes. Was this guy serious? He couldn't believe she was actually going for this guy.

"Oh, stop, you big flirt," she lightly slapped his chest. Alan covered her hand with his own.

"You want to do something this weekend?"

"Um, maybe. Lemme make sure my parents don't need me to watch my brother this weekend okay?" why did she feel like she was being watched?

"Alright, I'll call you."

Serena looked back at Alan's gaze and smiled. "Kay," she leaned up to kiss his cheek before skipping towards the lunch room. Darien felt the green monster flair up before he squashed it down.

'Hmm, maybe she moved on? Well it wasn't as if they actually had anything to begin with,' he thought as he continued walking. Maybe he didn't have an effect on her like he did other women? That would be a first.

* * *

January 30 Public Library

Ami was making her way back to the girls when something ran into her causing her book to fall and her to lose balance. She gasped as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up against him. Unfortunately four legs and feet got tangled up. The two bodies headed towards the ground.

"EEEEP!" Ami shrieked.

"Ouff."

They fell with a thud. Ami's lithe body on top of another; her elbows were unknowingly digging into a pair of ribs.

"Whoops! Sorry, are you okay?" the voice beneath her asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I think so," she said trying to get her bearings. Where did her book go?

"Good, mind if I lift you up?" her elbows were starting to hurt.

"Oh, oh my, I'm so very sorry," she apologized as she realized their position and scrambled off him. Ami stood up to find people staring at her. She brushed herself off as the man at her feet collected their things and got up.

He handed her the book she dropped while he took in her appearance. She was beautiful. Her body was slim and sexy. Her face was a slight pink from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to find a book and wasn't watching where I was going," he scratched his head.

"No, it was my fault. I had my head in a book again. My friends always tell me not to walk like that," she smiled as she took her book. "What were you looking for?"

"Physics, Tomorrow."

"By Robert Read?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Oh, I know where that is," she turned on her heel and passed three more shelves with him following. She turned down an aisle and glided her finger across the binds of the books. Ami stopped and took out a thick book. "Here you go," she handed him the book.

"Wow that was quick. Thank you."

"No problem," she gave him a last smile before she walked away.

"Later, Miss Librarian," he called as she turned the corner.

* * *

February 1 Lynnwood High After School

Serena was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Having almost no energy, she was very slow in packing her things. She was reaching for her last book when she heard giggling echo through the halls. She finished packing her back pack and quietly shut her locker door. Silently, she followed the sound of the laughter. She stopped right before her English class.

"Oh, Darien, you're such a tease." Serena peeked in to see Darien sitting at his desk and a woman with long dirty blonde hair sitting on top of his desk. She was sexy. Her shapely figure was accented by her black and white business suit. Her long legs were crossed as she leaned back on her hands.

"Yes, I know," he responded easily. Serena scoffed at his cockiness.

"You want to come over for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Great, my mom always likes having you over and of course _I _enjoyyour company as well," she put her hand on his arm.

She had enough. Dang, how many women did this bastard have? He must go through them like the Sunday newspaper. Serena walked away hurt, angry, and disgusted.

* * *

February 3 Red Heat Afternoon

Raye walked into Red Heat only to find a few people sitting at the bar. None of them were her father, she sighed. However, the man behind the bar was a handsome face she recognized. Walking over, Raye took the seat in the middle of three empty stools. In the day time Red Heat was just a bar which meant it wasn't busy.

"Hey, handsome," she got his attention.

Chad smiled as he turned around. He knew that voice, "Hey, beautiful," he flashed his sexy smile, "What brings you here?"

Raye batted her eye lashes, "I was trying to catch my Dad before he headed back to the office, but I guess I missed him. Unless, is he upstairs?"

"Nah, he left about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, I guess I came here for nothing," she sighed as she reached for her stuff.

"You want a drink before you go?" he gave a small smile.

"Sure!" she let her hands drop to the counter, her finger nails clinking against the wood.

He stared at her finger nails for a moment, 'I wonder what those would feel like…' Chad pushed the thought away.

"Coke with ice?"

"Yes, thank you," Raye smiled cheekily.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" he slid the coke across the counter and into her hands.

"Eh," she shrugged as she took a sip, "The girls haven't planned anything yet. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm having a party on Saturday."

"Oh? For what?"

"Just for fun. You should come, if you want. There will be a lot of people there. You could bring some friends if you'd like!"

"Alright, that might be fun," Raye agreed.

* * *

February 6 Beach - Afternoon

"Ugh, who has a party… at the beach.. in the beginning of February?!" Serena grumbled. She was bundled in her favorite light blue jeans with a white ¾ shirt under her pink hoodie.

"Oh, come on Serena, it isn't even cold," Mina, wearing dark gray sweat pants and her orange jacket, reassured her.

"I think it's a great idea," Raye exclaimed in a thick red skirt that flowed to her feet and a white cotton sweater.

"You _would_ think that," Serena grumbled.

"It's a beautiful day, let's just enjoy it," Lita inhaled as the wind blew. She wore a light green dress which just went past her knees with a black jean jacket over it.

"It's okay Bunny, I'll stay with you if you'd like," Ami smiled, sporting dark blue jeans with a sky blue sweat shirt.

Serena smiled while linking arms with her blue haired friend. The five girls continued walking down the beach until they came up to a very large crowd and blaring music. There were people every where. Eating, drinking, talking, walking around, dancing, play games, and some even in the water! Crazy drunks.

"I guess Chad wasn't kidding, huh Raye," Ami asked rhetorically.

The raven haired girl scanned the beach until she found her treasure, "Ah, there's Chad, let's all go say 'Hi.'" Raye led the way to the grill. She saw Chad in long tan shorts and an opened gray hoodie with a white shirt underneath. He had just put his beer down when they came up to him.

"Yo, Raye, glad you could make it," Chad winked at her and smiled at the others as they waved and nodded at him.

"Hey, Chad. Nice party you have here. Are you the cook?" she smiled teasingly.

"Well, I'm just flipping burgers," he laughed.

"Can I try?"

"You want to flip a burger?" Chad arched a brow.

"I've never flipped burgers on a grill before," Raye said innocently.

"Alright, sure, come here and I'll teach you."

She turned to wink at the girls before walking in between the grill and Chad. The other girls stood there watching as Chad taught Raye how to flip burgers. After just a few minutes, Chad had his arm around Raye's waist while his other hand was on top of hers, holding the tongs. She giggled at all his dumb jokes.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Serena muttered causing Ami to giggle.

"Oh, they're cute!" Mina nudged Serena as she looked around. "OOO! They're playing volleyball! Any one else want to play?" The three girls just stared at her. "Okay, I'll see you guys later!" she waved and ran off.

"I'm going to get a drink and see if Chad wants to cook anything else," Lita announced.

"Alright, Bunny, do you want to walk around a little?"

"Sure, Ames," the two started walking slowly through the crowds.

"Well, if it isn't the librarian!" they both heard the voice before a hand came to rest on Ami's shoulders as she twisted around. "I knew I recognized that blue hair."

"You're the guy from the library," Zack smiled at her remembrance. He stood there wearing a blue shirt and black slacks.

"Yeah. How are you doing Miss…,?"

"Ami, I'm good thanks, and you are?" she extended her hand and he shook it, softly rubbing her skin with his thumb. She pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Zack. I'm better now," he smiled and turned to Serena.

"This is my friend, Serena,"

"Nice to meet you," Zack shook her hand as she nodded and smiled. "So how long have you been a librarian, Ami?"

Ami and Serena giggled, "Oh, I'm not a librarian."

"You're not?" he raised a brow.

"No, I just spend a lot of time there, reading and such."

"I see," Zack nodded. "How'd you know where to find my book?"

"Ami reads so much, she _could _be a librarian. If it were possible, she'd sleep in the library." All three laughed.

"So what books are you into?" he asked.

"Oh, everything!..." Ami began. Serena decided now would be a good time to excuse herself.

"Hey, I think I'll get a snack"

"Oh okay, let's go Bunny," Ami started to turn away from Zack.

"No, you stay here, I'll be back."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Serena laughed, seeing Zack's smile of thanks.

"The snacks are on the table near all the coolers," Zack pointed behind them.

"Thanks!" she smiled as she walked away. After getting to the snack table, she filled her plate, and stood watching Mina play volley ball while she munched away.

"Zack, Zack, man you seen Drew?" Zack looked up from the beautiful blue eyes to look into another set of blue eyes, not even close to as pretty.

"Hey, Dare, Drew is playing volley ball, last I saw anyway."

"Oh," Darien eyed the blue hair in front of him.

"Yeah, my bad, Darien this is Ami."

Ami turned slowly. "Mr. Shields," she said with a tight smile.

"Miss Ami Mizuno, what are you doing here? Are you having fun?"

Yes sir, I came with friends," she responded politely.

"We aren't in school, Darien is fine," he arched a brow, "Did you come with Serena and the girls?"

"Um…"

"Serena? Is that her? The girl that went to the snack tables?" Zack asked.

Darien smiled coolly, "Maybe I'll say 'hello,'" he started walking away.

"Wait Ami, you're still in high school? How old are you?"

"Yes, a senior and I'm 18, how old are you?"

"I'm 22. A senior, huh?" Darien could hear them talk as he made his way to the snack table.

Serena was giggling as she watched Mina face dive into the sand.

"Serena?" recognizing the voice, she started choking on the chocolate covered peanut she was eating. She managed to get it down when she drank her water.

"I'm always able to make you choke, aren't I?" she heard him ask teasingly.

"Serena." She still didn't turn around though she could feel his hard stare. Ugh! She hated it when people stared at her. Knowing how ridiculous it would look if she dashed off, plus he'd probably follow, she turned to face her rejection. She saw he was dressed in a very casual outfit; a while shirt under a black zip up hoodie and long off white shorts.

"Mr. Shields, we need to stop meeting like this, _really_," her lips tight.

"You look nice. How have you been?"

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically, "and you?"

"I've been alright. Are you having fun?" he gave a small smile.

"I was," Serena popped a grape into her mouth.

Darien watched some of the juices from the grape squirt onto her lips. He almost reached up to wipe it off, but stopped himself when her tongue darted out to do the job. His body tensed. He could remember her taste, her touch, her smell had lingered a few days, even after he had to wash the sheets. She popped another grape into her mouth as she stared at him intently. This time when the juice got on her lip he didn't wait. Darien leaned down and took her lips in a soft kiss. Swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, he could taste the grape. He pulled away slowly. Her face was full of shock and something else he didn't catch as her expression turned to shock again.

"We need to talk," Darien pulled them a few feet away from the curious ears.

"About?" Oh boy, were they close. She turned to look where they were standing before and saw her plate on the ground. She frowned, 'I wasn't done eating that.'

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Look, things got out of hand and misunderstandings were made," he tried to explain.

"No, I'm sure I understood you just fine."

"Buns, your first time shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry that I hurt you but-," he started pulling her towards him.

Buns? How dare he use an endearment with her and assume what her first time should have been like. "I'm over it!" she was past angry now.

"We didn't even use a condom," he said quietly.

"So, is that what this is about?" Serena started to turn away, but Darien tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Quit acting childish. This is serious!" he ground out harshly.

"I know that!" she spat out. "Look if you're worried about your reputation or getting in trouble – Don't."

"Does that mean you're not pregnant?"

"That means if I had a baby, I'd take care of them on my own. So you'd have nothing to worry about and I wouldn't have to worry about my baby having a jackass father!" she was getting very tired of this.

"So you are preg-,"

"DARIEN! There you are sexy!" a tan woman wearing a short jean skirt and peach colored tank top ran up and jumped into his arms. Serena arched a brow at her outrageous choice of clothing for this time of the year.

Serena was relieved the conversation was interrupted, but she wasn't amused at all with this girl hanging all over him. Darien set the woman down.

"Kelly, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me?" she grabbed his hands. She finally noticed Serena and turned around. Serena recognized her as the woman in Darien's classroom the other day. 'Hmm, that must be his new girl friend,' her heart began to hurt.

"Darien, who's she?" the bimbo asked as if Serena wasn't there.

"Uh, she's-,"

"Nobody, excuse me," she gave polite smile and began to walk away.

"Wait, we still need to talk," Darien insisted.

"I told you it's none of your concern."

Serena was only a few feet away when Lita popped up beside her.

"Bunny, you okay? I was just a couple feet away; I heard you two talking."

"No," she started to tremble.

Lita put her arm around Serena's shoulders for support. "Bunny, why didn't you tell him?"

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? I hope you guys liked it! Hmmm, what didn't Serena tell Darien?

R/R please!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Answers And Then Some

AN: Hi!! So here is chapter 6! But I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the reviews and messages I've gotten for this story. I'm so happy that you guys like it! Anyway, please keep the reviews and messages coming. :-)

I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 5 – Answers And Then Some**

* * *

Monday February 8 Lynnwood High Swimming Pool After Practice

'C'mon, c'mon, this is your last lap. Breathe. Go faster, faster, you can't slow down during a meet. Breathe. Don't slow down now. Breathe. Don't lose your focus. Almost there, one more stroke!' Serena heaved and huffed as she hung onto the wall. She could barely kick her legs to keep herself afloat. Her legs and arms were incredibly sore. She was still catching her breath when she tried lifting herself out of the pool so she didn't notice the shadow looming over her.

"Need a hand?"

Serena snapped her head up, being caught off guard by a voice that wasn't suppose to be there, she saw an outreached hand right before she lost her balance; splashing back into the pool. She resurfaced within half a second to see Darien standing at the end of the pool holding her towel. He had a smug look on his face that she was just itching to slap off.

"What are you doing here?!" she was furious. Why did he always have to show up. Wasn't having to be in a class listening to his smooth, sexy voice five days a week, knowing he didn't want her, torture enough?

"We need to finish our conversation, Buns," he smiled, stepping back as if he thought she might try to splash him.

She pulled herself out of the pool, walked right up to him, snatched her towel away, and went into the Ladies locker rooms. Darien shrugged as he exited the pool. Leaning against the wall he waited for her in the hall. There were only three ways to get out of the pool and they all lead to this hallway.

After about ten minutes she came walking out of the locker room in gray sweats and a gym bag slung over her shoulder.

She gave an exaggerated sigh, "Stalk much?"

"Stalk as in prey, then, rarely."

"Prey?" she laughed, "What are you going to do, eat me?"

"If you'd like," he smiled.

Serena couldn't help her jaw dropping at the implication. "What?"

Darien smiled and walked with her as she made her way through the halls towards her locker. "I told you we need to talk."

"I said it was not your problem," she opened her locker and started gathering her things as quickly as she could.

"If you're carrying my baby-."

"SHHHH," her eyes had grown wide as she cut him off. She quickly looked down the hall, afraid someone may have heard him.

"So, you don't want to talk here?" he smirked.

"Are you crazy?" she snapped, slamming her locker shut.

"Fine, let's talk at my place," Darien stepped closer to her.

"Let's not."

He shrugged, "Fine with me, we can talk here about that night and if you're-,"

"OKAY! You're place. I'll follow you," Serena tried to step to the side to pass, but he brought his arm to rest on the locker and blocked her. She would have been mad except she had a plan.

"No, I'll follow you," he stated nonchalantly.

"Well, that's a stupid idea, I don't even know where you live," she pointed out.

"You have a cell phone," it was more of a statement than an actual question, "I'll give you directions while we are driving."

"Why don't I just follow you?"

"You would turn off some where I wouldn't be able to turn back," he said simply. "This way, I can make sure you… get there safely."

'Damnit! He is too smart for his own good,' she thought. Now she didn't have a choice, "Fine, let's go." He took her back pack and gym bad from her, slinging them over his shoulders with ease. "I can carry them, ya know?"

"I'm a gentleman," he gave his best smile as Serena scoffed. They headed for the parking lot. Their cars were right next to each other. How annoyingly convenient. After trading numbers, they got into their own cars, got on the phone, and started on the road.

20 Minutes Later Darien's Place

Serena was angry at herself. She shouldn't be in this situation. She could have stood up to him and gave a firm 'NO.' Except she couldn't. Damn him and his dark blue eyes that seemed to look so deep into her. His chiseled features and remarkably handsome face made it almost impossible for her not to fall into his arms. Almost. Knocking interrupted her thoughts.

"Serena, are you okay? Come out of the car," Darien opened her door after she finally unlocked it. "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" she stepped out holding her purse.

He locked and shut her door, "I was knocking on your window for the last three minutes."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Serena looked around. They must have been in the guest parking on the side of a huge building she didn't recognize. "Where are we?"

"Chiba Park View Apartments. This is where I live remember?"

"Uh no, last time everything just happened so fast I didn't get a good look around," she said, suddenly shy at the memory of their time together.

"Right, well let's go in," he put his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the front door.

Walking through the sliding doors, they were met by Jeffery, the manager of the building. "Good evening, Mr. Shields," Jeffery greeted.

"Jeffery," Darien nodded.

As Serena and Darien waited for the elevator she got a good look around the lobby. The floor was marble white tile with a selected few tiles having flowers as their design to add a pattern. There were two oriental rugs on opposite sides of the room with couches and cushioned seats around a table on each rug. A few pictures of waterfalls and the forest hung on the white walls. The front counter, where Jeffery was stationed, was made with black marble. This place was very elegant and probably very expensive as well.

They got into the elevator and Darien pushed 18.

"How many apartments are on each floor?"she really didn't like uncomfortable silences.

"Usually forty," he stated.

"Usually?" the bell signaled they had reached the 18th floor. 'That was quick,' she thought as she stepped into the dark carpeted hallway, following Darien.

He stopped at the only door in the hall, pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. "There are only two apartments on this floor. The other one is on the opposite side of this building," he said pushing the door open then waiting for her to enter.

Walking into the marbled entrance, Serena gasped. This place was huge. White walls with white carpet. She could see a stair way from where she was slipping her shoes off. Glancing between the living room and kitchen she could tell Darien wasn't much for decorating. In the living room there was a glass table in the middle of a black leather couch and huge black entertainment center supporting a 50 inch television. She didn't see any pictures anywhere, but she did notice scattered books in little neat piles around the room.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked coming up behind her.

She could smell his scent around her, "No, how do you live here?"

"I work," he said simply.

"As a teacher."

"I have other jobs."

"But you said you go to med school as well so you can't be working all the time."

"Very true. My family."

"I see," she said in understanding, or so she thought.

Darien turned her around to face him, "Are you pregnant?"

"Are we back to this?" she sighed.

"Serena."

"Oh, what happened to 'Buns?'" Serena feigned sadness.

"Just answer the question," he wouldn't let her gaze leave his as he stepped towards her.

With every step he took she took a step back. Predator and prey. "I already told you at the beach."

"Actually, you didn't."

"I'm not pregnant," the words came quietly.

"You're not?" his voice was filled with shock and relief. "How do you know?"

"Cause I'm not the friggin' child you think I am," she snapped. "I took three pregnancy tests and they all came out negative, which really isn't shocking at all."

"You took three?" he wondered why she needed so many.

"I took one a week after…" her voice faded. She cleared her throat, "Then one three days after the first, and the third two days after the second."

"And why wasn't it a surprise they were negative?"

"I'm on the pill," she acted like it was so obvious.

"You are?!" saying he was surprised would be an understatement, to say the least.

"Of course, you don't think I would have been okay about not using a condom if I didn't have back up?" she obviously wasn't amused that he thought so little of her.

Honestly, he had assumed protection hadn't crossed her mind because teenagers were known for forgetting that part. Of course, this time he had been no better. Darien berated himself yet again for his, lack of, actions.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" he hadn't enjoyed this game she had been playing with implications.

"I told you, not to concern yourself with it," the smile on her face was immediately wiped off when she saw the fierceness in his eyes. She seemed to think her fingernails had become very interesting.

"I see," he smirked, "Well, pregnancy wasn't the only reason we should have used a condom."

"What do you mean?!" her head shot up so fast she knew she'd have a neck cramp in the morning.

"You need to get tested for HIV," his voice was calm.

"Wha-," she gasped. She couldn't breathe. HIV, her life was over. How could he do this? Her body started to lose its strength. She tumbled back against the wall she had backed into. Her dreams, her life, her future. She couldn't even cry she was so stunned. And this prick was just standing there without a care in the world. "How could you do this to me? To anyone?"

Darien had been watching her the entire time. She really was like an open book. Her face had gone from shock to fear, to confusion, to sadness. Now she was very angry and only about to get worse. "Just kidding," he smiled innocently.

"WHAT?!" she erupted. He thought her head was going to blow off from how red it had gotten.

"I don't have HIV or anything else. I always use a condom, except this once, and I get tested four times a year."

"What's that, you like to be on all fours with something in your rear?" she was desperately trying to calm down.

"What?" Darien's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

Serena couldn't help but giggle, "Do you think it's okay to joke around like that?" she started to tremble from anger. "You are one son of bit-,"

He stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Slipping his hands onto her waist; he held her up against the wall. Leaning down so their faces were only centimeters apart, he whispered, "Next time you want to play a game, remember what it feels like to have to deal with childish antics."

"Go to hell, asshole," she tried pushing his chest, but he didn't budge. Instead he brought his head by her ear and let his breath tickle her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I understand that you were mad about our argument that morning," he spoke in hushed tones.

"I said I was over it!" she tried uselessly shoving at him.

"Yeah, I saw that,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I came across you and your.. football captain in the hall." Was that jealousy in his voice?

"You were spying on me?" Serena managed to catch his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. Unfortunately, for her, she couldn't see anything in them besides their intense beauty.

"Of course not, I'm not like you Buns," he said with a smirk.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about," she stumbled over her words.

"I saw you spying on Kelly and I."

"I wasn't spying!" her hands went to cover her face that had gone beat red.

"Just eaves dropping then?" obviously thinking being playful would help.

It didn't. She was angry again and pushed him. This time he took a step back but didn't let go of her.

"Speaking of that bimbo," she began.

"Bimbo?" he chuckled.

"I should be going, I wouldn't want your girlfriend to catch me here."

He raised a brow in amusement, "Kelly is my cousin, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yup."

Serena scrunched her face. "But she was all over you and flirting!" she couldn't help but gag.

"I can't help that she has a crush on me," he shrugged. Darien couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was disgusted.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," she put her hands over her stomach.

"I can make you feel better," he grinned.

Serena lifted her head just as Darien's lips descended upon hers. The kiss started off soft and light, but quickly deepened. Her lips were just as he remembered; soft and supple. He glazed his tongue along her top lip asking for entrance. She obliged and welcomed his tongue. He massaged her tongue causing her to moan. He picked her up when her body leaned against his own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

Darien walked over to the couch and sat down with Serena straddling him. She broke the kiss when she couldn't hold out the need to breathe. He quickly made himself busy with her neck. Kissing, biting, and licking her pulsating vein. Her breath hitched. He let one hand fall to caress her butt as the other hand was brought up to massage her breast. Serena moaned while rolling her hips against his growing hardness. The contact sent sensations through both of their bodies. Darien groaned as he began to roll his hips against hers.

A ring pierced through the sound of their moans. Serena recognized the ringing, jumping off of the aroused man, she ran to purse and took out her cell phone.

"That's my mom, I got to go," she headed towards the door.

Darien caught her hand, spinning her around so she was fully pressed against him. "Come. Back. Tomorrow," he said between kisses. Serena could only nod a 'yes.'

"Oh, wait, I have a meet tomorrow," she shook her head out of the trance.

"I could come," he kissed her cheek.

"Um, no, that's alright."

"You don't want me to be there?"

"It's not that, scouts from a few colleges are going to be there so I'm already nervous as it is."

"I make you nervous?" he ran his hand along her rear.

"No, I didn't say that," she blushed.

"It's okay, I understand," he gave her one last kiss before opening the door. He walked her to her car and gave her directions back to school.

* * *

February 9 Lynnwood High Swimming Pool Swim Meet

'Go, go, go. Breathe. Come on, Serena all the scouts are here. Breathe. This is the championship. Breathe. You can do it. Breathe. …Darien. No, what the hell?! FOCUS. Breathe. Almost there. That's it just a few more strokes. Breathe. Just like practice,' Serena finally felt her fingertips bump into the wall. She was trying to catch her breath even as she heard her name being called.

"Serena Tsukino comes in first…" Serena couldn't hear the announcer after that since the crowd started roaring. She got out of the pool and was immediately wrapped in a towel.

"Great job, Bunny, great job," she could hear her coach. Mr. Pent was a former swimmer and had been her coach for the past four years.

While Serena was drying off she was bombarded by three college scouts. "Miss Tsukino?" Serena looked up to see three women practically dressed the same.

"Ms. Reed from University of California," said the short, fat suited lady.

"Mrs. Minga from San Diego State University," the lady with the tall lanky body introduced herself as she reached her hand out, which Serena shook.

"And I'm Ms. Pavil from Stanford University," said the lady about Serena's size.

"You did excellent out there," Mrs. Minga exclaimed.

"Thank you," she nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure you're tired, but here is my card," Ms. Reed handed her a business card. "Our college would be delighted if you would like to talk."

"The same goes for San Diego State University," Mrs. Minga handed Serena a small envelope. She smiled as the two ladies left.

"I'm not going to give you a number to call, Serena," Ms. Pavil finally spoke again.

"Oh…" Stanford had been her first choice.

"I have your number and will call to make an appointment within a couple days.

"Oh!" she perked up instantly.

"I was very impressed with your performance and look forward to seeing you swim in the Stanford meets next fall," she laughed at Serena's huge smile. They shook hands once more before Ms. Pavil left, leaving Serena standing in front of two men.

"Principal Gale… Mr. Shields?"

"A job well done Miss Tsukino," the principal stated as Darien flashed his sexy smile in agreement.

"Thank you, Sir, I didn't realize you guys were here," she looked between the two men.

"I always come to the home games," Ken informed.

"Of course."

"I just came to see what all the fuss was about," Darien chimed in.

"Well, I hope you both had fun watching. If you'll excuse I need to speak with my team," she gave a wave before walking to her team and curious friends.

* * *

Darien's Apartment Later that Evening

"Are you hungry?" Darien asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, starved!" Serena sat sprawled out in the middle of Darien's living room floor.

"You did great in that race, you're so fast."

"So I'm told," she laid back.

"Not by men, I hope," he poked his head out of the kitchen and teased.

"Shut up!" a pillow went flying towards him, but hit the wall. "I thought you weren't coming anyway?"

"I wanted to see you in a meet. You looked so focused."

"Yeah," she laughed at how "focused" she had been.

Darien came out holding a tray with two plates and two waters on it, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to someone who ordered you food before you got here."

She sat up as he put the tray down. Serena grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled away after a minute, "Oh Chinese, my favorite!" She gleefully started attacking her food. Darien was surprised that she could eat so much so fast. She even went and got seconds.

"Wow, Buns," he finished eating and was now sipping his water.

"What? I'm a still growing. Besides, I work out a lot," she ate the last bite of her orange chicken.

"You have some orange chicken sauce on the side of your lip."

"Oh," she reached for her napkin, but Darien's lips got to hers first.

After the initial surprise wore off, Serena sank into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on his nape. When Serena tried leaning back onto the floor Darien picked her up and headed up to his room. She automatically coiled her legs around his waist as his hands cupped her butt cheeks to hold her up. She broke the kiss to take off her shirt and throw it over the stair railing. By the time he got to his black silk sheet covered bed, Serena was pulling at his shirt while Darien was taking care of his jeans and boxers.

Serena kissed Darien's jaw then neck as she ran her fingertips along his member. She could feel him shudder under the hand on his chest. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid a finger into underwear and found her clit. His finger began to rub in a circular motion. Her head fell back as she moaned and she was thankful the hand on her back was supporting her. His tongue swept across her neck. She could feel the heat build up from her stomach as she continued to fondle his phallus. She almost growled when he suddenly pulled away.

He laid her back on the bed before tugging her pants and panty off, Serena lifted her hips to help in the process. Darien leaned over her and took her lips in a heated kiss while he unhooked and slipped off her bra. He spread butterfly kisses down her neck, to the valley of her perfect breasts. He sucked, bit, and licked each nipple as she moaned and arched herself into him. One small hand fisted his ebony hair while the other ran across the broad expand of muscles on his back. He continued to her stomach before reaching the apex between her legs.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, putting her legs on his shoulders.

She had no time to respond as she felt his tongue trace her outer lips. "Ooooh," she moaned. He plunged into her core and found her nub, flicking it at a rapid speed. It felt like electric shocks of pleasure were being sent through her body.

"GOD!" she almost sat upright had it not been for his arm across her stomach and the hand gripping her hip, holding her in place. She clutched the sheets around her. Her moans got louder as her breathing became more labored. She was so close now. He slipped two fingers inside her, pushing in then pulling out. The fire that had built up from the pit of her stomach felt as it if were about to explode, then Darien pulled away. This time she did growl.

"Relax," he chuckled. He had felt her juices start coming out faster. He reached towards his night stand, pulled out the drawer, and snatched a condom. As he was putting it on, he could feel her curious gaze studying a particular part of him.

"Um, no. That's not going to fit," she looked nervous.

Darien couldn't help but laugh as he settled back between her legs and readied himself at her entrance, "Don't worry, it fits. We have already done this remember?" He kissed her lips softly, trying to reassure her.

"But last time I was dazed from being knocked out," she reminded as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Buns, we don't have to do this, you know?" he looked into her desire filled eyes and saw the doubt vanish.

"No, I want to. Just uh.. just be gentle."

Darien nodded as he kissed her lightly and slowly entered her heat. Serena's arms came around his shoulders, holding his lips to hers and deepening the kiss. His strokes were slow and long, hitting her hilt with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist in hopes of making him go faster, but his pace wouldn't waver. She could feel the fire building up again.

"Darien," she moaned into his lips. He barely went any faster. This rhythm was completely agonizing for him, but he wouldn't go faster. Not yet at least. It was taking everything he had to not just pound into her tightness. He started to knead her breast and lightly tug on her nipple. He was hanging on to his last thread of control when he heard her.

"Darien, please, you don't have to be gentle anymore," she pleaded. He gradually picked up speed as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Serena started moaning, trying to catch a breath. She was surprisingly loud. Their slick bodies swept against each other as they came to the edge. Darien's thrust became more forceful. The heat in her stomach was now spread throughout her body as she felt the fire explode. Her breath caught and she held still except for Darien's deep thrusts, the orgasm taking her.

He heard her moan as he felt her clamp down around him, sending him over the edge. With the last few thrusts he came, groaning into her neck. He rolled off for fear of crushing her. The room was silent except for their panting. He tried to take her into his arms but she was already jumping off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I got to go," she said still trying to get her breathing even.

"What?" he sat up.

Serena smiled at the view, "I got to be home in less than an hour."

Darien looked at the clock and saw it was 8:37, he too got up and headed to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom as she walked back into his room. "Let me take a quick shower and I'll go down with you. I have class tonight."

"That sucks," she walked over and gave him a kiss. "Quick."

Darien hopped in the shower as Serena fixed her hair and put her clothes back on. She would be ready if she could just find her shirt. She wondered around the room before remembering that she had thrown it off on their way up. Serena blushed at her action. She skipped down the stairs and found her shirt laying on the floor. She was just putting it on when the front door opened and a tall blonde man came walking in. She would have screamed had he looked threatening.

Their gazes caught when he saw her, "Oh, my bad. I didn't know Dare had company."

"Uh, yeah that's okay. Who are you? Have we met?"

"Yes we have, Serena, at my New Years Party," he smiled and extended his hand.

"Oh, of course, Andrew was it?" she took his hand as he placed a small kiss on it.

"Yes. So you and Dare are…" Andrew left the sentence unfinished, but her blush finished it.

"Okay Buns, let's go," Darien came down the stairs in black khakis and a gray shirt that hugged his muscles. His wet hair falling sexily just above his eyes. Damn he's hot. "Andrew, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" he started to gather his books.

"Well hello to you too, Dare. The door was unlocked and it's my turn to drive to class. Although, it seems you have forgotten, being so busy with-," he smirked.

"Knocked it off, Drew," Darien cut out.

"I'm just admiring your excellent taste in women," he stated casually.

Serena giggled as she picked up her purse. She saw the mess they had made earlier and quickly cleaned it up.

"You don't have to do that," Darien tried to stop her.

"It's fine, just takes a minute," she headed for the kitchen.

"She does have a nice ass," Andrew kept his voice low.

"Do you want me to kick _your_ ass?"

"Calm down, it isn't me you have to worry about, it's Ken."

"Don't. Tell. Him. Or anyone else. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Andrew waved a hand.

"Drew."

"I know man," he said as Serena came back.

"Okay, well, I got to run," she headed towards the door.

"We'll go down together," Darien placed his arm around her waist.

'Oh boy, I wonder how this is going to work,' Andrew thought as he looked at the couple.

* * *

February 12 Friday Afternoon Chiba Tech Inc.

Mina and Serena walked into the building filled with men and women milling around in business suits.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Are you sure you don't want to come up?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hurry up," Mina playfully swatted Serena towards the elevators. She decided she would look at some of the awards that were hanging on the wall as she waited.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you with something?" a deep voice came from behind her.

"Nope, I'm just waiting," she replied, barely glancing back.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"A friend."

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

Mina sighed as she turned around. This guy was trying to hit on her. "No, thank you," she smiled. She hadn't expected the guy to be so good looking.

"Do I know you?" asked the tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I doubt it," Mina flipped her long hair back.

"Are you sure?" his eyes raked over her, stopping to rest on her chest.

She rolled her eyes and waited few moments. She knew the words "Bomb Shell," didn't take the long to read.

"Last I checked, my eyes were on my face," she put a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I was just admiring the design," he smiled slyly.

"I'm sure. I didn't no perverts could look handsome in suits."

He raised a brow, "You think I'm handsome?"

"Huh?" Mina blushed at her slip.

"Andrew Furuhata," he held out his hand.

"Mina Aino," she shook his hand.

"I do know you. You were at Chad's beach party right? The chick with the killer spike." Andrew was smiling, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

She blushed at his compliment, "Yes, hmmm, oh you're that Drew guy?"

"Yep, one and the same. So, can I get your number?"

She thought for a second, "I suppose," she gave her number to him just as she heard Serena.

"Min." Serena was walking to her friend as she held Sammy's, her 7 year old brother, hand.

Mina turned around to greet her friend and little brother, "Bunny. Hey Sammy, how's my favorite little man?"

"Good," the little brown haired, brown eyed boy mumbled.

"Serena?" Andrew's voice brought all the attention to him.

"Andrew?" Serena looked a tad nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"She was picking up her brother," Mina responded for her, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Uh.. we.." Serena stuttered and looked at Andrew.

"We met at my New Years party. Her parents brought her," he finished smoothly before something else clicked. "This is who you were waiting for?"

"Yes."

"How old are you, Mina?" he asked as he eyed both girls.

"Why, you think you're being a pedophile now?" her tone was teasing.

Serena gasped and covered her brother's ears. "Mina!" she scolded. Her friends knew better than to talk like that with her brother around.

Mina threw her an apologetic look before facing Andrew again. "I'm 18."

"Ah, okay. Just making sure I want crossing any boundaries," he smiled.

"Okay, we're leaving," Serena interrupted. She grabbed Mina before she could jump Andrew and ushered Sammy and her out the door.

"See you around," they heard Andrew's flirtatious voice.

"Maybe in a dream," Mina turned and called out.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

AN: Okay! Did you like it? R/R please!

What will happen next? Will Darien and Serena become a couple? Will there be new couples? Keep reading!

Oh yeah, just remember, though there are other couples; this is a S/D fiction :-)


	7. Chapter 7 Not So Secret Valentine

AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I got writers block. I got all these ideas, but I didn't want to give you all a crappy chapter. Then I got self conscious about my writing. But now I'm back with an idea that I'm happy about. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming and Good reading!

So, here's chapter 7. I realize it might be a little boring, but give it a chance. I needed certain things to happen so it would lead up to chapter 8. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 7 – Not So Secret Valentine **

* * *

February 14 Night Nepenthe Restaurant

The dim lighting added to the romantic atmosphere. Little crystal chandeliers hung above every table. The light reflected off the white floor and white walls making the restaurant appear slightly brighter. Two candles were lit on top of every light blue table cloth that hung over each table. Darien led Serena to the podium where the Host was patiently waiting. Dressed in a black and white tuxedo that made his light blue eyes stand out more, he greeted them,

"Good Evening, do you have a reservation?" he asked wiping his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, Shields," Darien stated calmly as Serena continued to take in her surroundings.

Never been to a place this fancy before, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Everything in this restaurant was elegant. From the black pants and white button up shirts that all the servers wore to the silver utensils that lay on the tables waiting to be used.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Shields. Your table is ready, please follow me," grabbing two menus, he led them towards the center of the establishment.

Darien placed Serena's hand in the crook of his arm as they followed the stout man. She hadn't known what to wear tonight, but was now extremely thankful she had chosen her pink strapless dress. It clung to her upper body then flared out just below her waist. She wore little gold stud earrings, but no necklace, leaving her neck and cleavage bare.

"Here you are Sir, Miss. Your waiter will be with you in a moment. I hope you enjoy your dinner and Happy Valentine's day," he smiled politely.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously as Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her before taking his own seat. The Host waited until they were both settled before handing them each a menu, then walking away.

"Darien, this is beautiful," Serena chirped.

"I'm glad you like it, Buns," he gave a charming smile.

"I've never been to a place like this.. it's so expensive," she glanced at all the elegantly dressed people. Her gaze came back to rest on Darien in his red dress shirt and black dress pants. He was the epitome of perfection with his hair falling just above his ocean blue eyes and rogue smile.

"Don't worry about the prices," he opened his menu and Serena followed suit. "Where do your parents think you are?"

Serena bit her lip as she skimmed through the choices, "Dinner with friends. Oh! I want the chicken alfredo."

"That's very good, I've had it a few times."

"Do you come here often?" she quipped.

"I suppose. This is one of my favorite restaurants."

"I bet you've brought a lot of females here then..?"

Darien looked over the top of the menu with an arched brow, "Serena."

Lucky for him the waiter arrived, "Good evening, can I get you started off with drinks?"

"Actually, I think we're ready to order," he looked at Serena as she nodded.

"Alright, what can I get you?" the waiter pulled out his pen and writing pad.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes," Darien closed his menu.

"Excellent choice, Sir. And for the lady?"

"Can I get the chicken alfredo, please?" she asked, handing him her menu.

"Of course. And to drink?"

"Water," Darien said as he reached into his pocket.

"I'd like a pink lemonade. Darien, you can have wine or whatever if you want."

"No, Buns, I'm fine. Can we get hot rolls for the appetizer and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert?" he saw Serena's face brighten up at the mention of chocolate.

"Yes sir. I'll be back with you drinks and rolls in a minute."

Darien nodded as Serena thanked the waiter.

"I got you something, Buns."

"Nu uh."

"Yes," he chuckled as he pulled out a four inch, but flat, velvet box.

"I didn't get you anything," she protested.

"You coming out to dinner with me is enough," Darien handed her the box.

"Aw Darien," she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gold chain that held a heart shaped pendant which was filled with tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. "Oh, Darien, I can't accept this. It's way too much. It's so beautiful."

He got up and walked behind her to help put it on. "Of course you can, I bought it for you," he kissed her cheek then sat back down. "It may be beautiful, but you are gorgeous."

"You are so sweet, thank you so so much!" she leaned over the table and kissed him.

The waiter brought their food. They ate and talked about Serena's plans for college and what she wants to do with her life. Darien discussed his dream about being a doctor and helping children. Each talked about their friends and what a coincidence it was that three of each of their friends liked one another. By the time they finished their dessert and paid for the check, the evening had been perfect. That is until they heard,

"Darien?" Serena and Darien looked up to see Ken staring at them. Shock then anger flashed through his eyes.

"Ken."

"Principle Gale."

They were so busted. Serena was very bad at awkward silences. Very bad. Ken and Darien seemed to be enjoying a staring match which Ken would occasionally break by glancing at Serena.

'Oh God, could expel or suspend me?' she wanted to cry. "I gotta pee," she blurted out. Both men brought their hardened gazes to her. "I mean.. I need to use the ladies room. Excuse me."

Darien's eyes softened as he stood up with her, "I'll wait for you right here," he gave a gentle smile. Serena nodded and hurried off.

"What are you doing here, Darien?" yeah, he was angry.

"Having dinner. Well, I had dinner," he said, meeting Ken's glare.

"This is illegal," he cut out.

"I'm pretty sure eating dinner isn't illegal," Darien drawled.

"She's a student," he pushed.

"We were friends before she temporarily became my student."

"No you weren't."

"Sure we were," he said smoothly.

"Dare!" Ken really hated his smart ass attitude sometimes.

"What are you doing here, Ken?" he inquired, figuring a change of subject would be best.

"I'm here with my mother," he stated.

"Just your mother?" Darien hadn't failed to notice the two gift bags he was holding.

"Yes."

"Why the two bags then?" he quirked a brow.

"I just came from the jewelers, I haven't decided which one she'd like more," Ken lied.

"Better make a choice quickly. Say hi to your mom for me."

"Okay."

"Okay… now go before Serena gets back."

"Meet me at the club later, we aren't done with this conversation."

"No, bye." Ken made no motion to leave so Darien gave in, "Fine, whatever."

"11:30."

"Great."

"You're taking her right home correct?"

"Yes damnit. Leave, she's coming," Darien shoved Ken not too lightly away.

"Oh good he's gone," Serena gave a sigh of relief.

"Yep, ready?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"You think he's mad?" she pondered out loud as he led her out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Buns," he tried reassuring her by giving her a small kiss as the limo started going.

"I guess.. I still can't believe you rented a limo!" she gave a big cheese smile.

'I didn't rent it,' Darien smiled, "I just wanted to make tonight special."

"Oh, you did! Where are we going?" Serena asked, looking out the window.

"To bring you home."

"I don't want to go home… yet."

"Then what do you want to do?" Darien saw her sly smile and turned on the intercom to the driver. "Alfred."

"Yes sir?"

"Drive around the park for a while."

"Yes sir." He complied before turning off the intercom.

Serena climbed on top of Darien, gleefully surprising him. After straddling him, her lips took his in a searing hot kiss. Without asking, she entered his mouth and did battle with his tongue. Pressing herself into him, she could feel him grow underneath her. Darien groaned as he tightened his hold on her hips as he rolled his hips. He slipped one hand under her dress, slowly ran it up her inner thigh, and found her hidden nub. Serena threw head back as a moan escaped her lips. He took this opportunity to latch on and nibble on her neck.

Entangling her fingers into his black mane, she brought her mouth to his ear. Serena's hot breath and wet tongue made him stiffen.

"Do you.. condom?" she moaned as Darien slipped under her panties and entered her with two fingers. Serena could feel the fire at the pit of her stomach grow. He arched up as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, got a condom and opened it all with one hand.

"Darien… I'm gonna.." she continued stroking herself with his fingers. Darien withdrew his fingers and she grunted in annoyance.

"Eager?" he chuckled, sliding off her bikini panty. Serena unbuckled and unzipped his pants before moving to unbutton his shirt. He quickly slipped the condom on once his member was free of restraints and plunged into her. She gasped and moaned loudly as she began rocking her hips. Darien unzipped her dress, folding it down to expose her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, gently biting and flicking it with his tongue, while kneading the other breast.

She ran her finger tips across and down his chest as his hands held her waist and helped her pick up the pace. Serena moaned as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel the orgasm coming. Darien lifted his hips higher to thrust deeper within her. He licked her other nipple before giving it a tug as he felt her tighten around him. Her nails digging into his chest as the orgasm took her and her body stilled. He continued to thrust up until his own release came.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my little Bunny," he whispered before giving her a soft kiss. Darien turned on the intercom while zipping up her dress. "Alfred, to Serena's house please."

* * *

Club Heat 11:50p.m.

Alcohol and cigarette stench filled Darien's nostrils as he walked into the club. Surprisingly it wasn't as busy as it usually was; however that was understandable since it was Valentine's Day. Darien's gaze perused the bar until it came upon Ken sitting in the far corner nursing his drink. Making his way to the brown haired man something caught his arm.

"Want to dance, handsome?" shouted a brunette over the music.

"Maybe later," he yelled without giving her a second glance. He took the stool next to Ken while signaling to Chad to bring him a beer.

"You're late," Ken stated as he looked over Darien's slightly disheveled appearance. "I thought you were just going to take her home?"

"I did take her home," he replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh God, did you fuck her in your car?" disgust and annoyance evident in his voice.

"No, I did not fuck her in my car," Darien smirked.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Ken started as Darien rolled his cobalt eyes.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"That girl is young. She'll get attached easily and fall in love."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I doubt she's in love with me, it's only been a few weeks."

"You are a damn fool. The young ones always fall fast."

"So I've heard."

"And what, you're okay with that?"

Darien shrugged as he took another drink.

"No, you're not okay with that. You're going to break her heart," he accused.

"You don't know that. Serena is different from the-," Darien tried to defend himself but Ken cut him off.

"Other women you been with..? It doesn't matter, I know you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he was starting to get tired of this conversation.

"You're not one for commitment. You fuck a chick for a few weeks, get bored, then move on to the next one."

"Well, maybe I want to settle down," he confessed.

"HA," Ken scoffed. "What a load of shit."

"You never know."

"Do you love her?" the brown haired man arched a brow.

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Well she loves you."

"How can you tell?"

"By the way she looked at you tonight," Ken said simply as Darien stared at his beer.

* * *

February 24 Lynnwood High Mr. Shields English Class

"Okay class, who wants to read their poem first?" unpleasant grunts filled the air as Darien continued, "Might as well get it over with, _everyone _will read their poem."

A small hand raised slowly from the front corner of the room, "I'll go first, Mr. Shields," Serena smiled sweetly.

"Very good, Miss Tsukino," nodding before he stepped off to the side.

The petite figure stood up slowly, turning to face the class. "So uh.. I don't actually have a name for the poem, but I'm sure I'll think of one soon. Oh and it's about love… I guess," she blushed noticing Raye's upturned brow.

Clearing her throat, she read in a slow manner, "Every time he looks into my eyes

it takes me no time to realize

how much he means to me

and I hope he can also see

my world revolves around him

he makes me go weak at my limbs

every single touch

is almost too much

it's just about to the point where I can't handle

like the burning flame of a candle

I have never felt this whole

for my heart he has stole

he took my breath away

when he showed me he would stay

he'll be forever in my arms

I'll never have to be at alarm

for he'll always be by my side

along for the long ride

down the road of life

where I'll soon become his wife

just me and him through all the nights

not needing any lights

to guide us thru the journey

where he learns all about me

as our bodies heavily meet

feeling like heaven and complete

then easing soundly to sleep

neither of us moving or making a peep

waking up to his touch

seeing he means so much

he is my sunshine

and he is for eternity mine."

"Thank you, Miss Tsukino," Darien gave a small clap along with the other students. "Alright, who's next? Don't be shy."

Serena caught his gaze for a brief moment and saw something flash through his eyes. She wasn't sure, but could that have been uncertainty or nervousness? She sat confused as the next student read their poem.

* * *

February 28 Andrew's House Party

"Are you sure we should be here?" the bluenette asked skeptically.

"Of course, Ami! Andrew said we were all invited!" Mina exclaimed as she scanned the room in hopes of spotting her new boyfriend.

"Do you think Chad will be here?" Raye inquired.

"Andrew mentioned he would come by after work."

"Yeah, then you can help him relax after a hard day at work," Lita winked at Raye.

"Maybe I will."

Serena giggled as two arms snaked around Mina's slim waist causing her to shriek.

"Hey Babe," Andrew greeted as he kissed her neck.

"Andrew, you scared me!" she playfully slapped his arm.

"AAAWWWWWW," the four other girls gave exaggerated dreamy expressions.

"Don't be rude, Min, and introduce the others," Serena spoke up.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Andrew this is Raye, Ami, and, Lita, and of course you remember Serena."

"It's nice to meet you ladies. Do you all go to the same school?" he asked, shaking hands with Raye, Ami, and Lita.

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously.

"What's going to happen when you guys graduate? Will you be separating?"

"No," Mina began.

"We are all moving into one apartment," Ami cheerfully enounced.

"Will you all be attending the same college?" he would be a little shocked if they pulled that off.

"Not quite, Min and Lita are going to Art Institutes while me, Ami, and surprisingly Bunny got early admissions to Stanford," Raye joked.

"Very funny, Raye," Serena uttered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well Sere, it is a little surprising. You use to be very bad at school," Lita pointed out.

Serena opened her mouth, but Ami came to her defense, "Yes, but once she got into high school she really buckled down."

"Aww thanks Ames!" she stuck her tongue out at the others.

Andrew chuckled, "Well, there's plenty of drinks and lots of food so have some fun. I'm going to steal Mina for a while." The girls giggled.

"Hey Andrew, before you go, is there any guy here that I'd be interested in?" the four beauties looked at Serena suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. My friend wasn't feeling good so he went up to my room. It's up the stairs, at the very end of hall," he pointed towards the staircase.

"Thanks," she fled before her friends could question her. She didn't want to answer any questions. Serena wanted answers, from Darien. He had been acting weird and distant the past few days and she had no idea why. Well, tonight she would find out.

Heading up the stairs she passed multiple couples making out against the railing and the wall. 'Geez, get a room,' she thought slightly disgusted.

Nearing the end of the hall, she noticed the door was barely open. Serena could hear moans, but couldn't tell exactly where they were coming from since she speculated all the bedrooms were filled with people having sex.

"Darien," she whispered as she slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to startle him if he wasn't feeling well. What she saw made her want to lose her lunch. Darien whipped his head around to see her standing in shock, but didn't move as it seemed to be paralyzed. There he was on the bed, poised and ready to enter Beryl.

* * *

AN: UH OH… lol. Please Review!

So I decided I didn't want this to be like every other teacher student story. So, it's going to take a turn in the next5 chapter. I'm REALLY excited about it and I hope you guys will like it too! Unfortunately I'm starting school in a couple days so I don't know how fast I'll get the update up. But I'll do my best! Also, I had to make a change in the plot (next chapter) because I didn't want to leave you guys with a boring story that had a sad ending. Anyways, until next time! Review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8 Past Memories

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I just heart the reviews AND messages you all send me! Thank you so much. After the last chapter and this chapter, you'll probably be wanting answers. There are some answers in this chapter and the rest will come in later chapters. Just give it a chance and tell me what you think please. Happy Reading.

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine. Oh, and the poem in the last chapter is mine too.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 8 – Past Memories **

* * *

Three Years Later May 17 Serena's Room 10:15a.m

Hair wrapped in a blue towel, Serena sat in front of her vanity wearing her fluffy pink robe. Friday had been her last final of her junior year of college. Ecstatic wouldn't even begin to describe how she felt. Summer vacation had begun and today was going to be the first day at her new job. Andrew and her father encouraged her to take an interview for a secretary position. It was a good idea; Serena needed some experience to accompany her business degree.

All the girls had chosen different fields; Serena was majoring in business. Raye had decided to put her arguing to good use by becoming a lawyer. Ami was heading down the medical field in pursuit of accomplishing her goal of being a doctor just like her mother. Since Lita was so great at cooking, she wanted to perfect her skills by studying the culinary arts; in hopes of opening her own restaurants. Then there was Mina, with her obsession with the fashion industry, it was no surprise she was studying to be a fashion designer.

Serena took off the towel and brushed her silky golden hair as she thought about the past couple years. So many things had changed and yet, everything was still the same as always. The summer before freshman year, they had all moved into one apartment. It had been a blast. Freshman year was filled with parties, boys, and unfortunately a ton of home. Their time as five roommates was not long lasting. After freshman year, Raye moved in with Chad. That was, only after, Raye convinced her father to not fire Chad and to accept him. Six months later Andrew suggested Mina live with him and the next day they had all her stuff packed. Ami took quite a bit more convincing to get an apartment with Zack. Not wanting to live in a studio, Ami agreed to live with him if they found a decent sized apartment.

Then it was just Lita and Serena in an over sized apartment they could barely afford. In order not to go broke, the roomies moved into a smaller, two bedroom, two bath apartment. It was comfortable except on the weekends when the other girls would sleep over. And when the girls weren't over, Ken was there.

'I still can't believe Lita is dating our old principle,' Serena applied her light layer of make up before walking to her closet to pick out some clothes. No one had seen their relationship coming, not even Serena. It seemed one day they weren't together and the next day they couldn't be separated. Everyone was shocked, except for Lita and Ken of course.

_Three Years Past February 14 10:45p.m._

_An incessant tune drew Lita out of slumber. Turning over she grabbed the phone, "Hello," she answered groggily._

"_Lita," said a deep, smooth, sexy voice on the other end. A voice she could always recognize._

"_Ken?" her mind must playing tricks on her. It could be so cruel on Valentine's Day._

"_Can you come outside for a minute?" he sounded a bit nervous._

"_You're outside my house?" she asked disbelievingly as she got up and headed for the front door._

"_Yeah, sorry, I should have called first."_

"_That's okay, I'll be out in a minute," suddenly moist fingers closed the phone. Stepping out into the night air, Lita's flip flops did nothing to remedy the chill. _

_She walked over to a figure standing in the shadows against a tree. There was barely enough light to see a small smile on his face. _

"_I've missed you," Ken gave her a quick a hug. _

"_I've missed you too," the words could barely be heard. _

"_Ever since that night at the club I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he admitted._

"_Same here."_

"_I think we should be together…"_

"_Really?!" she caught his hands._

"_A year and a half after you graduate high school."_

"_What? Why do we gotta wait so long?"_

_Squeezing her hands for reassurance he explained, "I think it would be better, safer for both of us. I wouldn't lose my creditability or job. We wouldn't feel guilty or have to sneak around."_

"_Almost two years…"_

"_If you don't want to wait and want to just move on, I'll completely understand."_

_Lita looked into his eyes and knew her answer, "I'll wait."_

_A smile spread across Ken's face, "I was hoping you'd say that," reaching down, he picked up a gift bag that had gone unnoticed and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_From the bag came a gold chain holding a ring. It was a gold band with a green jewel in the middle. _

"_It's beautiful," she breathed._

_He lifted the necklace out of her slim hands and went to put it on her, "It's a promise ring. A promise that we'll be together. Wear it on your neck for now, then when the time comes you can wear the ring on your finger."_

"_That's so romantic."_

"_I try," he winked as Lita giggled. Ken placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "Our secret… for now, alright?"_

"_Can we hang out sometime?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Okay. Can we at least talk on the phone?" she asked stupidly._

"_Of course," a deep chuckle came from his throat, making her shiver. "Do you think I could stand not talking to you for a year and a half?"_

"_I don't know," shrugging as he cupped her face._

"_I couldn't," with one last quick kiss, he disappeared into the darkness. Lita fingered the ring as she walked into her house._

After staring at the closet full of clothes for ten minutes, Serena finally decided on a black skirt with a pink blouse and a black blazer. 'Cute, but classy," pulling the outfit from its jammed in position, she laid it on the bed. Throwing her robe also onto the bed, she slipped on the skirt. Then came the blouse which she tucked under her skirt. Finally the blazer, buttoning the one button just beneath her bosom.

Serena walked over to the mirror to examine herself. She was pretty and she knew it. Her friends would often bug her about putting her good looks to use and getting a boyfriend, but she just wasn't interested. Sure, she had dated a few men in college, but that's all they were; just dates. Nothing serious ever came from them and it was always her doing. A boyfriend just wasn't for her. Plus the little detail of her trust problem with men. Serena remembered exactly when that problem came about.

_Three Years Past February 28 Andrew's House Party_

_Abruptly Serena had an extremely difficult time breathing. It was like a horrible train accident, she just couldn't look away. Her heart crumbled as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall. A quick glance toward the woman showed Beryl with a satisfied smile. Serena tried opening her mouth, but no sounds came. The lack of air stopped the thousands of words rushing through her brain from being heard. _

_Locking her gaze with Darien's, he still seemed paralyzed and, oddly, confused. Serena let out a hysterical laugh as she was finally gaining back her senses._

"_Buns," was all Serena heard as she slammed the door, hard and loud. _

_Her legs seemed to quit on her, feeling like jell-o. Using the wall as a brace she made her way towards the stairs. 'I will not cry, I will not cry,' she chanted as her vision blurred and her eyes burned. Praying she wouldn't collapse down the stairs since couples still occupied the wall and railing, Serena tried balancing herself. _

_Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina were about five feet from the steps. 'Thank God, my safe haven,' Serena almost smiled. Three steps from the bottom a hand gripped her arm and twisted her around; there stood Darien still half naked without a shirt._

"_Serena it wasn't.. I didn't.." his words slurred._

"_LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the decibels were high enough to have every one looking. _

"_Bunny?" all her friends rushed behind her, but Darien still hadn't let go. _

"_Wait, I don't even know how that happened," he said pathetically._

_Her laugh wasn't even her own. "What the hell is going on?" Raye and Lita asked at the same time._

"_The whore opened her legs and you climbed on. That's how THAT happened," from the corner of Serena's eye she saw a guy about to take a drink. She grabbed the cup from him, earning an annoyed "Hey!" and threw it onto Darien's face, effectively causing his grip to loosen. She wretched her arm from him and ran down the remaining stairs._

"_I want to go home. Now," Serena rushed past them, not caring about the crowd that had gathered; her friends quickly followed suit. Surrounding her as they left the party and trying to comfort her while wanting to figure out what was going on. Once in the car, Serena cried on Raye's shoulder all the way back to her house. _

Granted Darien and Serena hadn't been an official couple, but he made it seem like she was the only one he was seeing. Obviously not. She sensed something had been off with him, but she never guessed he was 'cheating' and with that bitch Beryl.

Her group of friends had been utterly confused to say the least, sans Lita. Serena was a little glad she was so distraught, otherwise the girls would have ripped into her. As it was, after they got over the initial shock of Darien and Serena, they had been rather supportive and understanding. Surprisingly, Raye didn't even yell at Serena for putting herself into that situation.

"Great, now this will be in my head all day," mumbling to herself, she tied her hair into one pony tail; deciding her usual 'meatballs' weren't very business- like. Serena slipped on a pair of black high heels before exiting her room and heading towards the kitchen. Soft moans could be heard from Lita's room. Wanting to leave quickly, she grabbed some strawberry pop tarts, her purse and keys, then went out the door.

Heaving a sigh, Serena couldn't help but yearn for a boyfriend. It had been so long. Too long. After getting the Honda Civic onto the road, her last memory of Darien played through her mind.

_Three Years Past Monday March 2 Lynnwood High School_

_Still reeling from the past weekend, Serena felt as if someone had poured cement into her body. The whole day today, she was dragging. Trying to pick up her pace since the girls were waiting in the parking lot, her small hands grabbed her books and bags from her locker. Kicking the door shut, she turned and came face to face with the man who had played her a fool. _

_His hair fell sexily above his eyes, which Serena noticed, sported a hint of dark circles. Darien looked sad. She wanted nothing more than to cup his face and press a soft kiss on his lips. Her back stiffened and she scolded herself as she went to move past him but he side stepped to block her. _

"_Just.. wait," Darien pleaded._

"_No."_

"_Buns, please-"_

"_Don't ever call me that," Serena snapped._

"_Let me explain," he reached for her as she stepped back._

"_No, and don't touch me, not after you touched her," she cried out._

"_It wasn't like it seemed-,"_

"_Right," she scoffed. _

"_Would you just listen?" hurt apparent in his voice._

"_No, I can't stand to even hear you talk," boy was she glad her tear glands had dried._

"_Serena, I swear it wasn't what it looked like," Darien insisted._

_What replaced her tears was anger and a lot of it, "Are you kidding me? Not what it looked liked? How fucking cliché can you get, Darien?!"_

"_If you just let me explain-," times like these, he really didn't like Serena's stubbornness._

"_Enough," she angrily cut him off, "Listen, I don't want ANYTHING to do with you so stay the hell away from me, understand?"_

"_You can't keep skipping English, you know?" he arched a brow._

_Serena rained in her anger and clenched her teeth, "I didn't skip English."_

_Furrowing his brows, he nodded in understanding, "You switched English teachers?"_

"_Anything to get away from you."_

"_But I teach the only AP English."_

"_Oh well," she shrugged._

"_This is all just a big misunderstanding if you would jus-."_

"_JUST SHUT UP DARIEN!" she yelled, losing the hold on her temper. "Fuck, I don't care what you say. I don't want to hear it and I don't want you near me!" Serena gripped the pendant and chain on her neck, ripped it off, and threw it at his shocked and saddened figure. The sound of the trinket clinking against the floor was all she heard as she turned and rushed off, blinking back the unshed tears._

_Serena was taking the long way but she didn't care. The faster she could put distance between them the better._

_Darien watched her walk away from him. He slammed his fist against the locker as he stared down at the fallen heart._

* * *

11:07a.m. Chiba Tech Inc.

In hopes of clearing her head, Serena rubbed her temples with delicate fingers as she walked into the Chiba Tech Inc. building. Dropping her hands before she reached the receptionist, she cleared throat,

"Excuse me?"

The black haired, middle-aged woman looked up and smiled welcomingly, "Yes, dear, how can I help you?"

Not being able to help but smile back, "Hi my name's Serena Tsukino, I'm the new secretary for Mr. Chiba. I'm not quite sure where to go."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Grace Doughburg," silently typing on the keyboard. "Ah yes, well you have a lunch with Dr. Chiba in about 45 minutes. His office, as well as your desk, is on the top floor. The elevator is to your right…"

"Wow, he's a doctor too?" Serena asked in awe.

"Yes, kind of. He has his medical degree, a very smart young man. His main focus right now is this company though.

"Oh, I see."

"Mhmm. So, dear, before you leave today you will have to go to the Human Resources floor, number 24, sign in and get your picture taken for your ID."

"A picture," she slightly whined.

Grace gave a soft giggle, "Don't worry, you look very pretty."

She blushed, "Thanks, and thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Remember, top floor, take a right out of the elevator, and you should find a desk with your name on it.

Walking into the elevator, Serena tried to fix herself one last time before reaching the 44th floor. Taking a right off the elevator, she slowly made her way towards two double closed doors. There were people milling about. Talking, carrying files, taking calls, busily working through the morning. She saw a large, empty, wooden desk with her name on it about ten feet from a door which read President D. Chiba. Setting her purse down and sitting on the rolling swivel chair, Serena noticed a red headed woman wearing a stripped red and black suit. She was seated at a desk five feet from Serena's with her cheek resting in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Serena," she greeted, reaching her hand out.

The woman happily accepted the greeting and hand, "I'm Molly, are you a new secretary too?" her Brooklyn accent heavy.

"Yes I am. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm a new secretary too," Molly shrugged.

"How many secretaries does this guy need?"

"I heard he has five," she answered coolly.

"Five? Dang!" Serena was more than shocked. She never knew one person, even a CEO, needed five secretaries.

"Yeah, I know right? I'm guessing you haven't met any of the other secretaries?"

"Nope."

Pointing to a man in a gray suit and shoulder length blonde hair, she began, "That guy on the phone, his name is Richard. The man heading towards the bathroom, brown hair, blue suit, that's Glen. And the woman at the fax machine, dark hair and a black suit, that's Amber."

Serena nodded, "You met them already?"

"Eh," she sighed, "I got bored."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, they're cool," Molly smiled and waved at Amber.

"So, you aren't from around here, right?" the blonde inquired.

"How'd you know? It's the accent, huh?"

Giggling, she answered, "Yeah, are you from New York?"

Molly laughed, "Yeah, Brooklyn. My boyfriend, Melvin, and I just moved here about a month ago."

"Wow, that's scary. Why?"

"He got a job offer. And yeah, it was scary; leaving everything ya knew behind. I thought I might be crazy," she finished in thought.

Nodding in agreement, Serena asked, "Then why did you move too?"

"I love Melvin, been with him since I was 15."

"Holy crap, how old are you now?"

"22-," Molly was cut off when an older man in a black suit and white dress shirt approached.

"Miss Roguer and Miss Tsukino?" he requested politely.

"Yes," the young women responded simultaneously.

"My name is Doug. I'm here to take you to Dr. Chiba for lunch."

* * *

11:45a.m. Nepenthe Restaurant

Stepping out of the black Cadillac after Molly, Serena recognized the doors of the Nepenthe restaurant.

"What a nice place!" the red head exclaimed as they made their way to the Host. A blonde lady this time.

"Hey, did you happen to catch Dr. Chiba's first name?" Serena inquired under her breath.

"Um.. D.. Di.. Girl, I'm really not good with names. Di something, I think."

"Good Afternoon, ladies," the Host greeted. "Do you have a reservation?"

"We're suppose to meet Dr. Chiba here," Molly stated calmly.

"Oh, yes, this way please," she led them to the far corner of the restaurant, stopping in front of a man holding up the newspaper he was reading. "Dr. Chiba, the rest of your party has arrived." With that, she returned to the front.

As the man folded and put down his reading selection, Serena could only stare into the eyes of her new boss.

* * *

AN: Three years later? Who's the boss?

Okay.. I was really nervous about this chapter and the turn in the story. Please REVIEW and tell me what do you think..? I REALLY hope you guys liked it though. I have the next few chapters planned so I hope you liked the turn in the story

If you are wondering what happened during the rest of their senior year, that will come in later chapters, I promise. I hope ya'll are as excited about the next chapters as I am!

And Remember I am in school so I get really busy, but I'm going to update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9 All In A Day's Work

AN: Hey all! So here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. It took me a bit to make the changes in character apparent, but I think I got it. At least I hope I do. Ok, good reading and please review!

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 9 – All In A Day's Work**

* * *

May 17 11:45a.m. Nepenthe Restaurant

Molly looked between the immobile bodies fixated on one another. Not knowing what to do, she tried clearing her throat, but a hoarse voice cut through their silence first,

"Serena," shock and puzzlement laced the sound, then were immediately covered by a stoic mask.

That's all it was to Serena. Her name only vaguely registered as a sound through her now ringing ears. Movement registered through her mind and snapped her out of the statue state.

As he stood, she found her vocals, but the fog in her mind still hadn't cleared, "Wha… how.. why are you.."

"You're one of my new secretaries?" voice deep and strong; his raven hair fell loosely along his forehead as his straightened fully. Darien noticed how different she looked. No longer a child, but a woman. Her face had matured, her clothing elegant and hugged her slim but shapely form, even her hairstyle was different. But through all the differences, her porcelain skin and sky blue eyes remained the same. The eyes that had completely entranced him three years prior.

After several moments of witnessing this gawky exchange and realizing they knew each other, Molly decided it would be a splendid time to excuse herself for a few minutes.

"Um, I think I'll go use the restroom. That is, if you didn't mind Sir," Molly seemed to have finally broken the staring contest.

"Of course. I'm sorry, how rude of me," a slight smiled formed on his lips as his shoulders broadened, "You must be one of the new secretaries as well. Darien Chiba," he lightly shook her hand.

"Yes sir, Molly Roguer. I'll be right back, excuse me," as the Brooklyn accented young woman walked away she heard her new blonde friend demand,

"Chiba? When the hell did your name become Chiba?"

"It's been a long time," his expression pensive yet cool.

"Not long enough," Serena muttered under her breath.

Raising his brow, Darien gestured to the seats at the table, "Let's sit."

Hesitantly taking her seat, Serena sat stiffly in the cushioned chair. She took in his appearance. He wore a white dress shirt under a light gray Armani suit and black shiny shoes. 'Still sexy as ever,' she mentally slapped herself. Although, with his expensive clothes and rogue looks, she huffed at the ultimate bachelor look. Though he looked the same, he was different. The vibe he gave was of an elemental male; strong, confident, and arrogant.

"We'll wait for Molly to return before ordering," he calmly stated.

She could only nod in response as his cobalt eyes continued in bore holes into her.

"So, how have you been, Serena?" perhaps keeping the conversation light would help.

"How did you become the president of Chiba Tech Inc.? What am I missing here?" she equipped, totally ignoring his question.

Darien cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair, "Right, that," guessing he could get it out now since she was bound to find out through office gossip anyway. "My real, full, name is Darien Chiba Shields."

Her mute stare signaled him to continue, "Chiba was my mother's maiden name-,"

"Was?"

"My parents died when I was six, I barely remember them," his voice emotionless as he sipped his black coffee.

Serena's eyes went wide before softening, "I'm… I'm so sorry, Darien."

"Well, I suffered from amnesia, but my Aunt was called to the hospital. She took me in."

"That was very nice of her."

"It was. My mother ran Chiba Tech Inc. before she passed. It proceeded to her because my Aunt wanted to travel the world and not be bogged down by a business, but after the accident she agreed to take over until I was ready."

"Your Aunt is a saint. To take on a business and a child she didn't plan on."

He nodded, "When I turned 18, we made an agreement that after I got the education I wanted then I would take over the company, just like my mother planned."

"Wow, so much responsibility. Can you handle all that?" she couldn't keep the interest from her voice.

A low chuckle erupted from Darien, "Of course. I wouldn't run my grandfather and mother's company if I thought there would be a chance that I could ruin it. I've been the president for about eighteen months."

"You just changed your last name to Chiba then?"

"No, my last name is Shields, but people respond better to Chiba, especially in business."

Tapping her nails on the cloth, she was effectively looking at everything but him. "So, I guess you have been a tad busy."

"A tad. Listen Serena-,"

"I quit," she blundered, surprising both of them.

"What?" Darien kept his face blank.

"Yeah," catching her thoughts, "It's just.. it'd be weird. This isn't going to work."

"Serena you don't need to quit. It will be alright," stupidly he thought it would be a good idea to give her a reassuring pat on the hand. He was wrong.

"No," the word came out fast as she snatched her hand back faster.

Pinning her gaze with his, "Okay, sorry. Look, we'll keep it professional. Strictly professional. You're in college right?" he raised an arrogant brow.

"Yeah," Serena answered hesitantly.

"My company is the best place to get experience," haughtiness dripping from his voice.

"The _best_?" she asked somewhat irate.

"Yep!" he beamed proudly.

A blonde brow arched, "Still cocky I see."

Darien met her gaze, "Confident. I do have to warn you though, being my secretary isn't easy. It's a lot of work."

"You don't think I can handle it?" her head tilted slightly to the side.

Shoulders shrugging, he sipped his coffee, "We'll see," a distinct challenge in his eyes.

"I suppose we will," Serena saw short red fluff approaching. "Wait a minute, didn't you know I was hired as a secretary? I mean, you are the boss after all."

"I am, but I don't deal with those hiring's, that's mostly the Human Resources area."

"I'm so sorry you guys, Sir, I had… a phone call. I'm sorry," Molly piped as she arrived back at the table and took her seat.

Smiling, Darien decided it was time to start this meeting, "Alright ladies, let's order the get down to business. I'll explain what I expect from the two of you as secretaries," he waved at the waiter.

* * *

6:30p.m.

The engine roared as the key turned in the ignition. Serena has just finished with the HR office and was now directing her car towards Mina's place. She had a bone to pick, with Andrew.

Fifteen minutes later, long legs stepped out of the Honda Civic before the door swung shut. Racing up to the condo door, Serena slammed her fist against the barrier. The more she had been thinking during her drive here, the angrier she got.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she heard a perky voice say before the door began to open and Mina stuck her head out. Serena burst through the door nearly knocking her bubbly friend off balance and failing to notice her appearance; a tangerine silk robe loosely clung to her body with her golden hair half out of its usual neat bun,

"Bunny! What the hell?" thankfully the wall interfered with the fall.

"Where's Andrew?" her eyes ablaze.

"Wha-? Kitchen," Mina followed the furious blonde.

Andrew abruptly stopped talking when he saw a heated Serena storm into the kitchen, "Uh-"

"YOU!" she shrieked at the man in only boxers and an opened button up shirt.

"Yeah, Da- um, I'm going to have to call you back, bye," he said hurriedly as he closed his cell phone.

"You asshole!"

"Bunny!" squalled Mina behind her.

"Now just wait a minute Serena-," Andrew started, but was cut off.

"You're his best friend, you knew!" she accused.

"Yes, but-,"

"But?! How could you do this to me?" Serena cried out.

"It's not an ideal situation, but it will give you excellent experience. Even your dad agreed, remember?"

"Oh yeah? Do you think my dad would still agree if he knew my boss was my high school teacher who use to do 'extracurricular activities' with me before decided to fuck some tramp?" she all but yelled out. Mina had come up to squeeze her shoulders comfortingly.

"Speaking of that night-," the blonde haired man began.

"Andrew!" his girlfriend cut in with a warning glare.

He sighed and gave in, "Listen Serena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but this was a really good opportunity. This will be good for you. I promise it won't be that bad."

Serena narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I hate being lied to or tricked. If you hadn't become like a brother to me, I'd guillotine your nuts," she watched his jaw drop.

Mina gasped and giggled as Serena left them to stare at the door,

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"No it's not. This will work. He's different now, everything is different," Andrew reassured. He just hoped he was right.

* * *

May 30 11:51a.m Chiba Tech Inc.

"So… you're still not going to tell what is between you and Dr. Chiba?" asked a Brooklyn accent. Molly sat feverishly typing away at her desk. There was a stack papers the size of mount Olympus which held information that needed to be entered into the system. As she finished entering the data on one paper, five more piled on.

Luckily, Serena had taken it upon herself to help her new friend being buried, by retrieving half the mount and started typing the information, "I told you, there's nothing between us."

"You say that every day," Molly huffed as she flipped the paper she just typed onto the finished pile on the right hand corner of the desk.

"Because you ask me that same question every day," she giggled from behind her screen.

A frown set on her face, "Well if you would just answer…"

"I answer every time," snatching the paper on top of the pile, she rolled her chair over to Molly's desk and put it on the finished stack before rolling back.

"Yeah right, you wait and see. I'll get it out of you," Molly's playful jib caused Serena to laugh out loud.

"Are you going to play detective now?" a blonde brow arched.

"I'll have you know I'm a great detective," Molly impressed as their phones began to shrill.

Noticing a brown haired woman with the body of a model gliding towards Serena, Molly snatched up the phone. Serena stared at the elegant woman. Medium brown hair that flowed to at least the middle of her back with emerald eyes and a pert nose on her flawless face. Her blue pant suit accented her figure perfectly.

"Hello," her soft voice hung in the air.

"Good Afternoon, how can I help you?" Serena greeted with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Saori. You must be new?" she reached out a delicate hand.

Accepting the offered hand, "I am. Are you here to see Dr. Chiba?"

"Yes," green eyes skimmed over the petite figure dressed in a gray suit behind the desk and commented, "You are very beautiful."

Wiping the curious look from her blue eyes, Serena met her gaze, "Thank you, as are you. Do you have an appointment?" her fingers clicked the daily calendar open.

Saori inclined her head, "Thank you. I don't have an appointment, however, if you reach under your desk there should be a laminated paper taped underneath. It should be a list of names of people who are allowed to see Darien at anytime."

Doing as told she reached under her desk, Serena felt a smooth surface. Sliding her finger nails underneath it, she tugged and easily freed it from the tape. It was in fact a list of names of persons allowed to enter Darien's office at all times. Saori Suitor was the first name on the list.

"Alright then, please do go in," Serena smiled, "And thank you for the heads up."

Smiling brightly, "No problem," Saori reached the door and opened it without knocking; shutting it immediately after she crossed the threshold.

"Who was that?" Molly's voice whispered from her left side.

Shrugging, "Saori," she replied simply.

Five minutes later an auburn suited man walked towards them. Eyeing both, he stopped in front of Molly's computer. His chromatic hair fell restlessly across his forehead, darkened brows set over silver blue eyes. The contrast between the dark and light was astonishing. His full form hovered greatly over the red head. Tall, broad shouldered, toned muscles were not hidden by the suit.

"Hello," the low rumble was followed by a small smile, "I'm here to see Darien Chiba." Serena would have gawked had his face not swiftly turned to catch her gaze.

"Uh.. Oh! May I have your name please?"

"Liles," his voice demanding. He held Serena's gaze even when she tried to wretch it away. Her back stiffened as his lips tugged at the sides to form a rakish and knowing smirk. Finally, mentally slapping herself, she narrowed her eyes, tightened her lips, and turned back to her computer.

"Yes, I see," Molly's voice had him reorienting his stare, "If you could just wait for a few minutes. I'm sure Dr. Chiba will be out shortly."

With a simple nod, Liles strode, slowly yet swiftly, past Serena and took a seat on a chair against the wall to the right. After seven aggravating minutes of two stare holes being burned into the right side of her face and body, she had enough.

"I think I'll make sure Dar-, Dr. Chiba is aware his appointment has arrived," with that, Serena smiled back at Molly as she rose out of her chair.

"Okay, Serena."

Casting a quick glance at the lounging figure, she noticed from his suave expression that he had caught the familiarity, she grimaced. Reaching the double oak doors, she knocked. When no answer came, Serena twisted the knob and was instantly glad she hadn't swung the door wide open. The scene was one to behold.

Darien and Saori were tangled up in each other, limbs twined and clothes partially crumpled. Their lips were locked in a fierce battle until they heard the door click open. Spotting Serena, they untangled but didn't separate.

"Oh, mygosh! I'msosorry," Serena blurted as she tried to avert her eyes. Why in all hell does she seem to be forming a habit of walking in on him. A low chuckle brought her blues eyes back to the couple fixing each other's clothing.

"That's alright Serena, it was my fault. I guess I got… carried away," Darien's smile was far from guilty, his eyes never leaving the beauty right in front of him. As Saori fixed his tie, he caught Serena's upturned brow. "Serena this is Saori-,"

"We've met."

"My fiancée," he finished.

Serena's pink lips formed an "Oh" in brief bewilderment before returning to an impassive stare.

"Yes, darling, we met before I came in. Such a sweet and pretty thing," Saori smiled genuinely as she finished with the tie.

With a tight smile, Serena remembered why she had regretfully barged in here in the first place, "Um, yes, well… you're 12 o'clock appointment is here and has been patiently waiting." Lightly shutting the door, she slowly made her way made back to the now empty chair. Sitting down, Serena inhaled a deep breath in hopes of easing the tightness in her chest. Again she felt the azure eyes roaming her features and taking in her expression. Steadying her breath as well as herself, she turned to face the handsome god with a serene smile upon her face.

With her chin pointed and throat cleared, Serena spoke, "Dr. Chiba will be out momentarily."

As if on cue, Darien led Saori out of his office; Liles stood to greet them. An arm possessively around her trim waist, he met another hard pair of blue eyes.

"Liles, so sorry for the wait," quickly, Darien kissed Saori's cheek before releasing her.

"It was no problem at all," Liles quickly shook Darien's hand and hugged his fiancée. "Miss Serena, here, kept me well entertained.

Three pairs of eyes shot her way as Serena's brows flew up before she narrowed her eyes briefly then set a polite smile about her features.

"Really," the question from her boss, though his tone was flat and face was void of emotion, the word was more of an accusation. One she couldn't understand.

"Well, I should be going," Saori cut through the silence. "Liles, it's always good to see you. We should all have lunch sometime." Obviously referring to herself and the two gentlemen.

Liles couldn't help but consider bringing the blonde angel with him, "Of course," he smiled. However, by the way Darien had eyed her… she must be something special; in all arenas.

A quick kiss later, Saori floated off to the elevator.

"Shall we?" Darien gestured to his office. Liles nodded and followed, turning slightly to catch Serena's eye and gave a smile that she could only categorize as rogue.

* * *

8:37pm Serena and Lita's Apartment

Exhausted and starving, Serena opened the unlocked door to her apartment. After stepping in and closing the door she found the place swarmed with bodies; her friends milling about. It was loud and chaotic. The two things she hadn't wanted to come home to. The day at the office had been especially trying, from the sexy being Liles, to walking in on Saori and Darien, then finding out he's engaged, and finally; before he left, Liles had asked for her number. As if she hadn't been caught off guard and felt awkward enough, Darien stood and watched the whole exchange from his office.

Sighing, she dropped her purse on the hall table and kicked off her high hells. Serena's feet were sore as hell.

"Hey, Bunny!" Ami came into the hall and gave her a hug. "How was work?"

"Long."

"Bunny, is that you?" there was Mina's voice floating from the kitchen.

"Who else would it be, Min?" Raye unnecessarily pointed out.

Serena walked in just in time to see her twin pout. The kitchen and living room were filled. The guys: Chad, Ken, Zack, and Andrew sprawled themselves out on the living room furniture. There was barely enough space to let them sit comfortably. Pausing from the conversation, they smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, Serena."

"Hi Sere."

Waving a hand and smiling back she turned. Her girl friends were sitting at the dining room table, sans Lita; obviously in the kitchen. Taking in their clothing, she easily guessed they were heading to the club.

Poking her head out of the kitchen, Lita beamed, "Hey Bunny, you look hungry. Want me to cook you something?"

Immediately, Serena's face brightened, "Ye-,"

"No, why would you do that?" her raven haired friend cut in. "She can get something while were out."

"That's true. Bunny, go get ready," Mina piped in.

Exhaling, "I'm not going out tonight," she stated flatly.

"What?" it was more of a complaint then a question from Raye.

"AWWWWWWWWW," Mina was always an expert with the melodramatics.

"Why aren't you going, Bunny?" Ami finally asked.

"I'm tired," Serena shrugged as she took an empty seat at the table. "So, yes, Lita, please make me something," she conjured up her best puppy face.

"Oh, come on, Bunny. You have to go," Raye insisted.

"Yeah, it will be a lot of fun!" blonde brows repeatedly rose and fell in suggestion. Serena simply stared, keeping her face blank.

"What happened at work today?" another question from Ami.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I met Saori today," her smile plastered on. All conversation ceased as everyone turned to face her. Serena arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know?" a deep voice she recognized as Chad, asked. She swung around in order to face both rooms.

"Know what?" she played dumb.

All eyes on her, seeming to consider whether they should tell her.

"Um…"

"Bunny,"

"Uh."

"Sere."

Her lips cracked in a small smile, "Oh, that she's his fiancée?" Serena heard simultaneous exhales.

"Geez, Meatball Head, if you knew, why didn't you just say something?" Raye was clearly peeved at her antics.

"You guys know her?" her curiosity unhidden as she turned to her four best friends.

Ami spoke first, "Darien is their good friend," a delicate finger indicated the four men, "So it's only natural we would meet her and such."

"I see," Serena's voice was distant.

"How'd you find out anyway? She told you?" Zack asked with risen brows.

"No, Darien told me."

"He did?" the guys apparently surprised.

"Yes, well, after I walk in on them in his office," she couldn't help the blush that colored her porcelain cheeks.

"You did what?!" all the girls gasped.

"Well. It wasn't like they were having sex," Serena frowned, "It wouldn't have happened, I mean I wouldn't have walked in, if this shmuck hadn't been pestering me."

"What do you mean 'pestering' you?" Lita inquired as she handed the hungry blonde a plate of her special curry.

"Liles, that was his name.." pausing to take a bite.

Raye went to pull the plate away, "Quit stuffing your face and tell us already!"

"I'm hungry!" she demanded, reluctantly putting the fork down.

"What happened with this 'shmuck'?" Ken, as well as the other men, watched her keenly.

"First, he kept staring at me. Like really staring," Serena received questioning looks, "So after like five minutes I went to tell Darien his appointment was waiting."

"That's when you walked in on them…?" Ami supplied.

"After that awkwardness, he told me who she was. They fixed themselves before she left. Oh!" she straightened as if she remembers a crucial detail. "When Darien and Saori came out of the office, Liles, informed them I had kept him 'entertained.'"

The girls gaped as the guys chuckled, then one by one smirks and smug smiles appeared. Her blonde brows furrowed in irritation, "I didn-,"

"Oh Bunny! You're so scandalous!" Mina exclaimed.

"Wha-," she was efficiently cut off again, this time by Raye.

"I always knew your naughty side hadn't disappeared."

Blushing a bright red, "I did NOT do anything to entertain him!"

"Then why did he say that?" Ken drawled.

Meeting his gaze, Serena kept her voice calm, "I have no idea."

"He likes you." The bluenette concurred.

"Yeah, Liles is like that when he sees something he wants," Zack informed as deep chuckles resounded in agreement.

"You guys know him?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, met him when he became Dare's business partner," Chad stated then raised a knowing brow. "Did you give him your number?"

All eyes returned to Serena who was a little taken by the question. How the hell did they know?

"Well?!" her friends asked in unison.

"He asked before he left. Actually pretty charming about it," she said in reminiscence.

Raye humphed, "So much for that 'shmuck.'"

A very unwieldy silence later, Lita spoke up, "We should go."

Serena reached for now warm curry as the others proceeded to gather their purses, shoes, and jackets then headed for the door. "Bye," she mumbled and waved them out as they made their last attempts to get her to join them before finally saying their goodbyes.

Andrew stood at her side as the others made their way to the parking lot. Noticing his presence, she turned and arched a brow. "You've been quiet."

"He's different, you know?" his voice low.

"Who?"

"Darien. He's not the same as he was three years ago."

"Yeah, I see that. More arrogant, pompous and cocky then any guy I've ever met."

Shrugging his shoulders, "He's confident, but he's changed."

"Good for him. He can keep changing with Saori, isn't that what marriage is about; changing and growing together?"

Andrew nodded as he made his way to the door only to make a declaration before stepping out, "Saori isn't enough to tame him."

Serena's head shot up as she heard the door click shut.

* * *

AN: He's engaged?! You all remember Saori yes? If not, let me know. And who is this Liles fellow??

So, did you like it???? It may not have been perfect, but I thought it was a good chapter, but tell me what YOU think! Do you like the changes? I hope they were noticeable, lol. Anyway,

PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 10 coming soon, I hope.


	10. Chapter 10 The Start of New Beginnings

AN: Hey guys, I'm baaaack! I know it's been forever and you probably want to stick both feet up my ass for taking sooooo long. But, seriously, it wasn't by choice. School is a butt kicker. I had my last final today so I wanted to give you guys a chapter. I've missed you all! Can you guys forgive me?? Here's chapter 10, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review!!

Oh yeah, I have a new story, Unlikely, it's a Twilight fic, so check it out.. Also, I'll be posting another Twilight fic very soon, like maybe tonight or tomorrow. It'll be called Merri-go-round. So keep a watch out for that. Okay, enough of my blabbering. To the important stuff, the story. Happy Reading!

Oh! Sorry one more thing, a lot of you asked who Saori is.. she was in SSM I believe. She wanted to become a cop, really liked Darien, and bought him a tie. Hope that helps!

No flames. My First story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the characters. But, this particular story is mine.

Summary: Serena Tsukino is your regular high school teenager who happens to meet a handsome stranger at a New Years Party she went to with her parents. What happens when that handsome stranger, Darien Shields, shows up at the most unexpected place – her class.

-misslorraine

* * *

UNCHARTED WATERS

**Chapter 10 – The Start of New Beginnings **

* * *

June 20 5:30 p.m. Chiba Tech Inc.

The fax machine receiving a new fax was the only sound that could be heard, aside from the swiveling of a chair. Serena sat with her feet, ankles crosses, propped on a box and a book in her hand. It was five thirty in the afternoon and she was suppose to be finishing her work.

However, since the entire office was cleared and relatively quiet, she was enjoying her guilty pleasure. No, not porn, romance novels. She always felt a little silly reading them and tried to hide this recreational activity from her friends, but they all knew. And teased her endlessly. Assholes. She could care less though, these erotic love stories were enough to keep her content without men.

Serena started when she saw a black suited figure enter her peripheral view; her intake of breath was sharp and fast as her head snapped up. There in front of her, standing as a Greek God straight from heaven, was Liles Carter. His smile flashed his pearly whites, his eyes burning intensely into her before softening.

"Ah, the beautiful Serena," he cooed.

Of course she blushed, who wouldn't? This guy was almost as hot as… "Mister Carter," she stood up, simultaneously hiding the book, cover face down, on the desk with the bind facing her thighs.

"Liles." He encouraged with a sexy smile.

A smile involuntarily formed on Serena's lips, "Liles, it's nice to see you again…" her brows pulled together. "Do you have an appointment?" Small fingers clicked her computer from its sleeping mode to see the calendar. "Darien went home early today."

"I don't have an appointment. I just stopped by to drop off a file," Liles withdrew a file from his briefcase and handed it to her.

"Oh. Okay, I'll make sure he gets it," she said, setting the file on the corner of the desk.

"Thank you. I'm a little surprised Darien isn't still here," he admitted while smiling warmly and gazing around the around the empty office. "Are you here alone?"

Serena took an involuntary, reflexive glance at the desks around her. "Yes," she answered, smiling sheepishly. "I was suppose to be finishing some work for a friend who had to leave early."

Liles noticed the small stack of papers sitting next to the computer screen, "Ah, I see. Well, have you finished?"

"No…" she paused, trying to figure out his direction.

"Do you think you could finish tomorrow?"

Her delicate brows pulled together in confusion, "Um.. I guess. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat." He stated.

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. Then again, why not? She wasn't blind to the way he would look at her every time he was in the office or the way he flirted shamelessly with her in front of Darien and her other coworkers. Serena had always tried to keep it at a professional level, but who was she kidding? This man was _fine. _Though, she still wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"You want to go out?" Serena was still caught off guard by his forwardness. Okay, so maybe three weeks of flirting wasn't that forward, but it had been a while since she went out with a guy.

"…To eat, yes." Liles smirked as he studied her facial expressions.

'Great, he must think I'm a total idiotic, nut case now, ugh!' she scolded herself and blushed lightly. "Uh… I don't-,"

Apparently, not that it was a difficult feat, he picked up on her hesitation and nervousness, "It won't be fancy. You like Chinese?"

"Yes!" Serena replied a little too excitedly. What could she say, she was hungry and Chinese was her favorite.

A deep chuckle erupted from Liles' chest as he smiled his sexy smile at her, "Good let's go, then. "

She quickly collected her things, shoving her book into her purse and draping the strap over her shoulder before shutting down her computer and following him to the elevators.

* * *

Darien's House 5p.m.

The house was quiet as Darien stepped into the kitchen through the garage entrance, a dozen red roses in his hand. He had to admit work was taking up a lot of his time and Saori was growing tired with the decrease of quality time they spent together. It wasn't that he was avoiding home, or at least he didn't think so. He had been missing his fiancé, so today he came home early to surprise her. Hopefully this would make up for the sudden absence in the past few weeks.

Making his way through the kitchen filled with marble and steel appliances, Darien cut through the dining room and made his way down the hall and toward the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, sounds started to reach him at the top of the stairs. Perhaps Saori was watching an erotic DVD. A wave of shame and guilt passed over him. Had he been so inattentive that she was now pleasuring herself? This was just so wrong.

As the ajar bedroom door loomed closer, the moans, groans, and gasps had become louder. Silently pushing the door wider, he inhaled to greet his fiancé, but almost choked when he took in the scene taking place on his silk covered bed. The red roses fell soundlessly onto the carpeted floor.

Covers were thrown everywhere, hanging off the bed, and scattered on the floor. Not one, but three figures were naked on his bed very actively engaged in their activity. The sounds he had heard early weren't from a DVD.

A thin, petite blonde woman lay on her back near the head board. Her head thrown back with eyes sealed shut and mouth slightly open while panting. Fingers grasping brown tendrils. Saori, tucked between the woman's wide spread legs, her face pressed against the blonde's core; knees under her, pushing her ass up in the air, into the hips of the man behind her. The man was of medium build with blonde hair also. He was on his knees, hands clamped tightly onto Saori's hips, his pelvis was thrusting erratically into her bottom side.

Darien's stomach dropped as red nearly blinded him. This was not some erotic movie, this was his soon to be wife, munching carpet and taking it from a stranger. He felt sick, disgusted, and angry. No, furious. This was _his_ house and they were in _his _fucking bed. He snapped out of clouded, rage filled thoughts and focused on the scene continuing in front of him. He had had enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he roared, causing the three to jump out of their ecstasy filled moment.

The man jumped off the bed, giving Darien a full frontal, his member dripping with juices. Darien just about puked out the Italian he had for lunch. Saori whipped around between the woman's legs, desperately trying to clutch any sheets to cover her naked body as well as her friend. All three faces looked shocked and bewildered like they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. And, in fact they had.

Face turning red and fists clenched, Darien tried to maintain a calm over his raging insides as his gaze set on Saori.

"Baby," her voice shook as Saori clamored off the bed, awkwardly wrapped in a bed sheet, and took a step towards him. He automatically stepped back, raising a flat hand to her, keeping her away from him. Touching him right now would be an extremely bad idea. "I can explain."

His eyebrows rose as he silently waited for her to continue.

"They're just friends," her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

Yeah, that made everything better. Just friends. What the hell kind of explanation was that? That wasn't an explanation at all. It was nothing. They were suppose to get married; this was going to be his wife. The best answer his to be wife could give him for hurting him so deeply was…nothing? He looked at the other two nervous faces before turning back to Saori,

"Get. Out. Now."

"What?" she asked clearly exasperated.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Pack your shit and your 'friends' and get out of _my_ house. If I see anything that belongs to you when I return, I'm burning it. Robert will escort you out." The implication that they would be watched like hawks so they didn't steal anything was evident. Darien knew he could trust his butler, Robert, at least he could still trust someone.

"Darien, please," Saori cried with tears streaming down her face. "I love you. You've just been at the office so much and I…I got lonely-,"

He cut her off with a raised voice, "You were lonely, so you had a threesome?" he scoffed. "I could understand you sleeping with another man if you were lonely, but a threesome? And you were…what the fuck. Are you lesbian, bisexual? How the fuck long have you been doing this?" Darien yelled as he slammed his palm against the door. The only noise to break the silence was Saori's sniffles. The other man and woman were frozen silent, unsure of what to do.

After a few deep breaths, Darien managed to calm himself down, though just barely. "Nevermind. I don't want to know how long you've been having sex with other people on this bed and then letting me sleep on it." He turned to leave when a slender hand reached out and grabbed his elbow, "Don't touch me," he growled.

"Wait, please, where are you going?" her voice begged him to stay and work things out.

"None of your damn business."

Saori gained some strength, "You're going back to work aren't you? Back to _her!_"her tone was full of accusation as she sneered at him.

"What?" he asked, turning slightly to see jealousy in her eyes.

She laughed, though nothing was funny. "Come on, Darien. You don't think I know? I've seen the way you are around her. The way you have changed. You think I don't know that the sudden overtime that you keep putting in doesn't have anything to do with her? That I don't know you're fucking that whore?!" she practically screamed.

Darien could feel his temper sky rocket as his brow pulled together in disbelief. She had the nerve to accuse him? "So, let me get this straight, I come home and find _you _fucking around with Dick and Jane, and you want to accuse me of cheating? You don't know what you're talking about, Saori. The only whore I have been fucking is you!" he roared as he turned and started walking away. "GET. OUT."

* * *

Next Morning – Darien's Office

Stepping into Darien's office, her nose was assaulted by the reek of alcohol. With the file set on the mahogany desk, she turned to her left and spotted the reason for the foul order. Serena's nose crinkled with a slight burn.

This was just a lovely image, Darien, sprawled across his black leather couch with a two, thirds of an empty bottle held limply in his drooping hand. What the hell was he doing here? From the looks of it, he was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. His dark gray suit still on, however, disheveled. The jacket hung on the back of the couch. His striped black and gray tie lay loosely around his neck above his unbuttoned dark gray dress shirt.

Serena contemplated what her next move should be. Obviously she had to wake him up, but how. Walking over to him, thus getting closer to the smell, was certainly not her first option. If she had a choice, that is. However, going with the surprise approach by yelling out 'Darien' did not seem like the best idea. The picture of him startling awake with that opened bottle in his hand made her wince. Surely the man would not want his couch permanently perfumed with liquor. No. That left option one.

Walking over to his still, even breath form she sighed and automatically regretted the reflexive intake of air as the stench filled her senses. Bending slightly over, Serena shifted the bottle to her small hand and whispered,

"Darien."

Nothing. Of course. Darien didn't even flutter his eyes to acknowledge he had heard her. Serena eyed the bottle reading the huge "150" printed on the label. Whatever that meant. Drinking, alcohol in particular, had never really been her forte; usually satisfied with downing any drink her friends put in her hand. The actual names and mixing of alcoholic beverages was just an inch above her head. But since 150 was a fairly large number, she guessed it was a strong drink.

Her eyes roamed his face longer than they should have, but Serena couldn't help it. It had been so long, three years to be exact, since she had seen him like this; peacefully sleeping. Darien looked like a little boy. She almost swiped at the hair falling across his forehead. His lips were turned down, he looked sad.

Placing a small hand on his right shoulder, Serena shook him until he stirred, groggily blinking his eyes before focusing on her.

Darien was so past drunk. His vision appeared with two Serenas leaning over him, her soft touch grazing his should. His head was spinning, he could barely think straight, or at all. "Buns, what are you doing in my bed room?"

'You wish,' Serena thought, fighting back a smirk. "Huh?" Obviously, he was way more plastered than she had originally perceived, using _that _name,

"We aren't in your bedroom, we are in your office."

A confused look was all she got in return. Serena waited for a few moments to see if he was just collecting his thoughts. Again, nothing.

Heaving a small sigh she straightened, still looking down at Darien, "Right. I think.. well, you probably fell asleep here." Which was odd since he left before she did yesterday.

Ocean blue eyes darkened and clouded as memories floated back into his hazed filled mind and realization dawned. After his wonderfully splendid encounter with his _ex _fiancé last night, Darien had stopped at the liquor store, grabbed the biggest bottle on the shelf without looking at what it was, came back here, and drank himself to a drunken stupor. Shit.

Serena broke him out of his recollections, "Why aren't you sleeping at your place?"

All he could do was groan in response. The last thing he wanted was to tell her what has been made of his pathetic engagement. She would find out soon enough, when no wedding planning nor wedding took place.

"It needs to be fumigated."

Little fingers snapped two centimeters from Darien's nose, effectively gaining his attention. Her eyebrows had risen and pushed together in confusion, "Okay, you need to get up. People will be coming into work in," Serena glanced at her watch before continuing, "17 minutes. You wouldn't want to give the impression that your company is run by a drunken slob, right?"

"No," he muttered against his arm which he had raised to block out the blinding light that made his eyes feel as if steak knives were jabbing into his eyeballs.

After studying his hung over features, Serena turned toward the door, "I'll get you coffee."

'It's a good thing I made a pot when I came in,' she thought to herself as she entered the little kitchen. She poured the rest of the bottle down the drain before throwing it into the recycle and making a cup of coffee. Black, just as he liked it. Serena's smile turned into a frown as she realized she still remember nonessential factoids about Darien. Ugh.

Careful not to spill the hot coffee on her hand, Serena made her way back into Darien's office to see him moved to a sitting position, his head resting against the back of the sofa.

"Here, take a sip," she didn't trust him to hold the coffee on his own when it was filled to the rim without spilling and burning…his crotch most likely.

His black hair was wild as his sat up and sipped at the cup held carefully in her hands. Serena stifled a laugh. "Thank you," he whispered feeling pretty damn stupid and child-like at the moment.

Once Darien replaced her hand with his, she made her way to his 'closet,' which was just a big, oversized cupboard with a pole across the top for hangers; it still had an elegant, polished shine to it. Only then did he finally register what she was wearing. A dark blue, skirt, business suit that showed off her petite hour glass figure and muscled calves with black heels. Her hair was in its, new, usual style of up in one pony tail.

Opening the closet doors and expecting the two suits in there, Serena finally spoke, "What do you think? Light gray or black?"

"Gray," Darien muttered into his cup.

She turned to glance back at him before announcing, "Black it is." So, apparently she was talking to herself. Serena took the suit and the bag of toiletries sitting on the bottom shelf and walked over to the couch. They switched items and she pushed Darien out of his office, toward the bathroom to change and make himself presentable.

Ten minutes later, Darien came out of the men's bathroom looking like his usual fresh and sexy self. He shaved, his hair was wet and slicked back but somehow remained falling sexily across his forehead, above his smoldering eyes. The black suit was clean, crisp, and combined with his raven black hair, his sapphire eyes shown brightly. Serena had to remember to breathe when her gaze fell on his handsome figure. She lightly shook her head and cleared her throat,

"I refilled your coffee, it's on your desk," Darien stood quietly beside her desk, holding his crumpled clothes and the bag of bathroom necessities, nodding. "Also, I put a bottle of water and two aspirins on your desk."

Darien smiled his gratefulness, "Thank you."

"After you take the aspirin, there's a file on your desk Lil- Mister Carter wants you to review."

He cocked a brow, "Liles was here?"

Averting her eyes from his all too knowing gaze, Serena straightened an already organized stack of folders, "Um, yes. He stopped by yesterday after you had left."

"I see," nodding curtly, he walked into his office and shut the doors.

Serena exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. What was she so afraid of? Oh right, telling her boss she had a dinner date with his business partner.

11:15

Busy bodies were quickly shuffling around the office space, Molly sat, typing at her desk as she gushed to Serena about her romantic anniversary dinner with Melvin.

"It was the sweetest thing ever," the red head's heavy Brooklyn drawl made the word 'thing' sound like 'thang.'

"He took me to the beach and had little white tent set up…"

"Awww Mol, that is _so _romantic," Serena couldn't help but feel a pang of envy as she separated files of insurance papers into different piles.

Molly nodded and sighed, staring off into space, "Yeah, Melvin's always been so thoughtful. I'm lucky to have him."

"You guys were obviously made for each other."

"Ya know, when we were younger, before we started dating, I mean, I used to think Melvin was the most annoying guy _ever. _He was such a nerd!" she giggled as Serena's mouth dropped and eye brows shot up.

"Nu uh! I thought you guys have been like," Serena waved her left hand in the air in a circular motion, "in love since forever."

"Nah," Molly shook her head and turned to stare straight into her friends sky blue eyes. "Love isn't always perfect, in the beginning, ya know, or any time actually," she gave Serena a knowing look. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be. Sometimes love has to overcome some obstacles before it's forever, ya know?"

Serena's smile disappeared as she narrowed her eyes to slits and pursed her lips, "No, I don't know," she said not breaking the gaze.

"Okay," she shrugged before turning back to her computer and continued typing, "if you say so."

"I do," the blonde grunted, turning to face her desk only to be greeted by Darien's not too happy looking fiancé, Saori, walking quickly towards her desk. She plastered on a smile. "Hello, Saori, how ar-"

Walking past the desk, Saori didn't even stop when she cut Serena off, continuing to the closed doors, "Darien in?"

"Yes," Serena answered, not that the brunette waited for a response before throwing the door open and slamming it shut.

Glancing to her left, she saw Molly raise her brows and shrug before mouthing "Uh oh."

Darien looked up from the contract he was going over, papers were scattered all over, completely covering his desk, and frowned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Saori stated, making her way across the room.

He raised his right hand, flat, in the air to stop her from coming closer. He still didn't have his anger in check, "We talked enough last night."

"No we didn't. You just ran off."

"I left," Darien corrected, resting his fists on his thighs.

"Look, things just got out of hand. We can work through this. I love you," she tried taking another step forward, but the rage in his eyes made her pause.

He spoke through clenched teeth, his voice gravely low, "You cheated on me."

"Come on, Darien, like you have never made a mistake and cheated before?" Saori annoyingly pointed out.

"I've never cheated on my fiancé," he spat back.

"You've never been engaged before this."

"Exactly, _that _should tell you something," Darien stared at her silently for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. "I don't want to fight. This is a professional business place. It was fun while it lasted, I guess. We're over, I don't want to marry you. You need to go. Now. And don't come back."

She wiped her tears away with long fingers, "Surprise, surprise, you don't want to work things out with _me." _Saori turned around and left his office. She walked by the desks, pausing when she heard a soft voice,

"Are you okay, Saori?" Serena's voice was filled with concern.

Smiling, she turned to the blonde beauty and took off the only ring she wore, "Here," Saori gave a weak smile and set the ring on Serena's desk, "I think you'll have better use for this."

Mouth agape with her eyebrows furring in total confusion, Serena could hardly speak as she saw the little piece of jewelry, "Ummm…" she looked up, but Saori was already gone.

"Whoa," she heard Molly exclaim a second before Darien appeared in front of her.

"Serena, you look pale," Darien observed.

How nice. She looked up at him and pointed to the ring, not wanting to touch it like it might be some bad omen, "Darien, I think this is yours," she whispered.

He glanced down, "Oh, yeah, thanks," mumbling as he shoved it into his shirt pocket. "Let's go to lunch, Serena."

"What? I don't think that'd be a good idea, Darien," her eyes darted around the room to check who was listening. Molly. Of course.

"Serena, I have a business luncheon at noon. It's 11:27 now, I hate being late. If you don't want to go, tell one of the other office administrators to take your place." Darien explained with a roll of his eyes and tightening of his jaw.

"A business luncheon," Serena berated herself for her stupidity. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Darien just nodded before heading to the elevator, "Do you have the Johnson files?"

"Yes," she responded, grabbing four files from the top of the stack and rushing into the elevator after Darien. The very quiet, empty elevator.

This was beyond awkward.

* * *

AN: Okay, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

What's next for these two? Fun times.


End file.
